


Private Lives

by Jel815



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jel815/pseuds/Jel815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU REWRITE where Abbie is a professor at Columbus University and Icahbod is Dean. Daniel Reynolds is Abbie's older brother and Ichabods Crane's best friend from childhood. Abbie has been in love with Ichabod since she was thirteen year old. Abbie meets Dean Ichabod Crane as an adult and they fall in love despite all the obstacles thrown between them.</p><p>Updated: Chapter 12- Tangled in my blanket of clouds.<br/>Updated:: Chapter 13-This Love Will Not Be Easily Won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Private Lives: My have you've grown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Like I said in the summary. This is a rewrite or reboot of Sleepy Hollow AU. I thought I should start the story from the beginning. To explain the obstacles Ichabod faces from being with Abbie. I am SUPER excited about this rewrite. I think you will enjoy the story better this way. I know I did rebooting it. Lol Well at least I hope so. Lol The three chapters will be deleted. And Chapter one is rewritten. 
> 
> I want to thank @annierra for looking over this for me. Thank you for tolerating my craziness and angst. . Lol I know this looks so different than what you first read. I still hope you like it though. Lol I don't own any of these characters. They belong to FOX NETWORK. I'm just borrowing them. All critiques and reviews are welcome and should be addressed to the author under this title. Lol

Dean Ichabod Crane sat behind his desk in his large leather chair. His best friend Daniel Mills with his baby sister Jennifer Mills and Professor Mary Wells. All four sat around his desk in his office and listened as Jennifer Mills talked about her older sister Grace Abigail Mills.

“She was a really cute kid. Remember Ichabod?“ Jenny said.

Ichabod shakes his head. He vaguely remembers the second Mills child.

Daniel nods his head.

”Of course you do. She was short, with braces, her hair all tight curls?”Jenny said.

“Oh, yes, right.”

Ichabod nods. He remembered the little girl, Abbie. She was thirteen years old when he was a freshman in college. 

“She always wanted to tag along with us," Ichabod answers.

“Right! But of course she couldn’t because you and Daniel were going to frat parties in College. I always

thought Abbie had a crush on you, Icky.“

Daniel frowned. Ichabod twisted his lips and nodded.

”Yes, she was a pest!“

Ichabod answered. He sat back in his black leather seat and steepled his long fingers underneath his bearded chin.

”Yes, she will be working with Professor Wells at the library archives this summer. Starting this Monday And teaching in the Fall. I am looking forward to seeing her, again," Ichabod answered.

”Are you now?“ Jenny said. Her eyes lit up as a a smile played on her lips. Jenny slides her eyes to look at her brother. Daniel frowned at Jenny.

Jenny lifts her eyebrow. Daniel looks at Jenny and Wonders about that wicked gleam in her eye is all about?

”Well, she has changed, Ichabod," Jenny said.

Ichabod lowers his eyebrows and tilts his head waiting for Jenny to explain.

”Changed how, Jennifer? Is she bald with glasses and a scar?“ Ichabod chuckled. A small smile on his full lips.

”No, it is much worst," Jenny answered.

There is silence in the room all eyes on Jennifer Mills waiting for her to continue. She had a captive audience.

”Well, you wouldn’t recognize her now. She still wears glasses and her hair is in short curly unruly knots,"

Jenny answered. Her pretty face scrunched into a nasty look.

”There is nothing wrong with a woman wearing glasses, Jennifer," Dean Crane answered. He folded his large hands on his desk and sat forward.

”Yes but, she wears those horrible bottle cap glasses," Jenny said.

Ichabod shakes his head.

.”She was employed in this University to teach not to win a beauty contest, Jennifer," Ichabod answered. He stared at Jenny.

Jenny Mills nodded.

”Yes, you’re right! Abbie has always excelled at teaching," 

Jenny answered.

Silence.

”I’ve only talked to her on the phone. Mary Wells has met Abigail and chose her for her project. How long has it been since we’ve seen her?“ Ichabod asked.

”Ten years. She was thirteen when last you saw her," Jenny answered. Ichabod’s brow wrinkled in thought.

“Thirteen? That would make her what now?”

“Twenty three! She’s twenty three years old now. You can talk to her yourself. She just outside waiting for me in the hallway. We’re going out to an early lunch. Can she come in?“

”My God Jennifer. Of course let her in. How long had she been waiting?“ Ichabod’s voice a low rumble. His English accent apparent.

Ichabod’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

”Calm down icky. Calm down. I’ll let her in," Jenny answered. Her eyes brightened and she smiled at Ichabod. She then turned to Daniel and winked.

Daniel Mills scowled at his sister. He didn’t like whatever game of deception his sister was playing with his best friend Ichabod Crane. He knew Jenny. She was matchmaking. Wanting to see how Ichabod reacted to Abbie. He didn’t like it at all.

”Alright, I will," Jenny answered and left the room.

Ichabod turned his head to meet Daniel’s eyes. He shook his head.

”Insupportable! I can’t believe she just let her stand in the hallway lik…..

Jenny rentered with the now adult Grace Abigail Mills and Dean Ichabod Crane was rendered speechless. He stared at Abbie. His mouth wide opened.

Her large brown doe eyes met his as she stood at the doorway. Her full Cupid bow red lips widened in a huge smile.

“Good morning, Dean Crane. It’s so nice to see you again after all these years," Abbie said softly. Her silky loose dark brown curls bounced around her angelic face as she walked into his office. She wore a tight short sleeved, low collared white t- shirt. Black trousers and two inch heeled red pumps. Ichabod sucked in a breath as she came near his desk.

Thirteen year old Grace Abigail Mills had turned into a truly beautiful young woman. She was absolutely stunning.

“Dean Crane? Ichabod? Are you ok?" Abbie asked. Her voice low. Ichabod closed his eyes and shook his head. He swallowed hard before getting up from his huge leather chair as she approached. His large hands grabbed her small one. The handshake was a gentle squeeze. A quick pump motion then was released. Ichabod quickly folded his hands behind his back. He nodded at her.

”I apologize Ms. Mills. It is just such a surprise to see you. I mean before our appointment on Monday, that is.“

”Nice save, Icky," Jenny muttered. She smiled at both of them and joined Daniel back on the the couch. Daniel frowned at Jenny.

A worried frown pulled Ichabod’s brows together. He opened and closed his hand and shook it out behind his back. Her hand felt so small and warm in his. And so soft he can smell the scent of vanilla and coconut on it. Delicious.

”Oh, call me Abbie. Or Professor Mills, since I will be working here on Monday. “

Abbie smiled up at him. She quickly moved around the desk. Her arms stretched out to him.

”Ahh, come here. I missed you icky,"Abbie giggled. She wrapped her thin long arms around Ichabod’s tall lanky figure and squeezed tight. She closed her eyes against his broad chest. Ichabod remained rigid and tense in her arms. He heard Abbie suck in a breath and felt its heat against his thin blue summer dress shirt. His eyes slid from Jenny’s smile to Daniel’s  disapproving, angry look.

Abbie quickly released him and took one step back. She looked up at him. A small smile on her full red lips.

”It is really nice to see you again, Ichabod“ she chuckled.

Abbie gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth.

”Oh, no I mean Dean Crane. I can’t call you Icky anymore," Abbie laughed.

Ichabod smiled down at her and chuckled. He found himself truly enchanted with this beautiful diminutive young woman now standing before him.

Ichabod stared much too long at Abigail Mills. He realized and blinked twice. He coughed into his fists. He could still smell the vanilla coconut on his large hand. His sky blue eyes looked at Abbie. His smile widened.

”How’s Katerina these days, Ichabod? Has she signed those divorce papers, yet?“

Daniel shouted. He met Ichabod’s eyes. His eyebrow raised.

”You’re still married to Katerina? Jenny told me you were divorced or at least getting a divorce?“ Abbie asked. She looked up at him.

 Ichabod felt a hot rush come upon his face. He looked down to look at Abbie and smiled. He shook his head.

”Yes technically. Katerina keeps putting off signing the divorce papers. she always claims she’s too busy.“ Ichabod glared up at Daniel.

”So then you are still married, right? Until she does sign the papers?" Daniel asked. His full lips curved into a smirk.

”Yes. Daniel. It means I am still married," Ichabod answered. His words clipped and stern.

“All right then!” Daniel smiled. Ichabod nodded. He got the message Daniel was sending him. Stop ogling and drooling over his little sister or else.

Silence.

Ichabod loudly cleared his throat. He looked down at Abbie and smiled.

“Though it is very nice to see you again after all these years, Professor Mills. We should keep a professional relationship University," Ichabod replied coldly. He straightened his back and frowned down at her.

“Liar," Jenny whispered. Her eyebrow lifted. Daniel glared at her.

“Professor Crane is right. He is Dean of students. We should keep everything professional outside campus and off.”

Abbie smiles up at Ichabod and he grimaces.

“I apologize, Abigail for sounding so cold. I am very glad to see you again as well," Ichabod said smiling down at her.

 

"Thank you, Ichabod. I am really looking forward to teaching here in the fall," Abbie answered.

 

“And what will you be teaching, again?” Ichabod asked. His voice sounded shaky to him. He knew it was Abbie still standing near him. The smell of her vanilla coconut skin intoxicated him as it wafted up from her. Ichabod swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He wished she 

Would have mercy on him and sit with her brother Daniel on the couch.

“Fire arms safety and law enforcement," she replied. Her beautiful face lit up in a huge smile.

Silence. All eyes stared at Grace Abigail Mills. This petite 5’ woman is teaching firearm safety? Ichabod thought. Remarkable.

He was impressed. Outside, Ichabod remained cold and calm, authoritative. God, Ichabod wished she would just 

move away and stand somewhere else in the office.

“Aren’t those classes taught all the way on the other side of campus?” Ichabod said. His brow wrinkled in a frown. He found himself suddenly annoyed at the far distance Abbie was going to be from his office. Ichabod shook his head at the thought. It was irrational and unrealistic.

“Yes! You see, it’s perfect! You will never have to ever see me. I will be on the other side of the campus all morning and afternoon. Icha I mean Dean Crane.” Out of sight out of mind," Abbie laughs.

”Oh, don’t believe her, Icky. You remember what a little brat she was as a kid and she is still one. Oh, boy do I have some stories to tell you," Jenny laughed.

”Oh Yes. I remember," Ichabod chuckled.

”Oh, shut up, Jenny. I promise you Dean Crane I will be on my best behavior while I teach here.”

“Don’t believe that," Daniel and Jenny said.

Abbie shot them a look.

“ANYWAY!! In a week you will forget I am even here. I will be too busy with Professor Wells, too annoy anyone," Abbie answered.

“As you already know, Abbie and I will be working in the old Library Archives all Summer long. We hope to have it in order by the Fall Semester," Mary replied.

”Yes. It is intractable task. You and Professor Mills have set yourselves on. A lot of dirty, dusty work in store for you down at the library archives on Monday. Oh, we’ve already started this week. Come Evening! We look horrible. you should see us," Abbie giggled. She waved her small hand at him.

Ichabod chuckled. Abbie’s angelic smile brightened. So very beautiful. He couldn’t imagine Abigail Mills ever looked horrible.

He shook his head. He reprimanded himself and lowered his eyes from hers coughing; embarrassed. Ichabod composed. “I am glad that you are settling in and are making yourself comfortable on campus.”

“Thank you, Dean Crane.”

Abbie smiles. She nods and took a deep breath. Her large chest protruded out over the low collar of her short sleeved blouse. 

A silence fell again between them. Mary steps forward to stand beside Abbie.

“Well, Abbie. We’ve talked all through lunch. And we are due back in the Library Archives," Mary said.

”Right, We have a lot of dusting to do before Monday. As well as setting up the computers," Abbie answered.

”You’re using the old computer in the Archives?“ Ichabod asks.

”No, we’re using our iPads," Abbie answered.

Ichabod smiles and nods at Abbie and Mary. Abbie grins back and Daniel.

Well, we better go back to work, Abbie. Good day, Ichabod.“

Mary nods and grabs Abbie’s arm with her hand. Abbie stopped and turned back to Ichabod.

”Good day, Ichabod. It was really great to see you all grown up!” Abbie giggled.

Ichabod chuckles and nods.

“Yes Abbie. It was also nice to see you again, after all these years," he answered.

Abbie smiles at Ichabod and nods back. She turns back to her sister’s smile and Daniel once again frowned back at Ichabod.

“Yeah! See you later sis! Oh, and don’t worry, Ichabod will say hi to Katerina for you when he sees her tonight," Daniel shouted. He chuckled at Ichabod’s opened mouth and wide eyed stare. His eyebrows raised.

Abbie frowned at her brother. She turned to look at Ichabod. Her eyebrows lifted over her eye.

”Katerina’s in town?" Abbie asked. Ichabod cleared his throat.

”Yes. She is going to be here for a month or so we can discuss her signing the divorce papers," he said.

”Ichabod was just telling me over breakfast, he’s hoping they reconcile," Daniel said and shrugged. A huge smile on his face.

Abbie turned her head to look at Ichabod. He nodded.

”Tis true. I asked her to come to try to reconcile," he said. Ichabod licked his lips. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth.

”Oh. Well..gggood luck then. To you and Katerina, I mean. I hope it goes well. For both of you.“

Silence. Ichabod raised his blue eyes to Abbie. Abbie quickly looked away. She took a deep breath and let it out.

”I better go," Abbie said. She grimaced. She smiled up at Ichabod.

”I will see you again on Monday, Dean Crane.“

”Yes. See you Monday, Professor Mills," Ichabod whispered. His voice soft and thoughtful. Abbie nodded. She walked back to the front of his office and turned around.

Ichabod stared at her. Was that sadness he heard in her voice? Disappointment? Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous Ichabod!

He shook his head as he watched Abbie leave with Jenny and Mary closing his door behind them.

Daniel stood up from the couch and clapped his hands.

"Good I’m glad they’ve left! Now we can talk about you eye-f’ing my baby sister all this time!" Daniel said.

 

 

To be continued……


	2. All the better to smell you with my dear

CHAPTER TWO: PRIVATE LIVES:

 

Mary and Abbie were left to walk alone the now empty hallway. The hallways were empty until summer classes begin again the second week of July.

 

Abbie’s heeled boots echoed a steady pace down the long hallway as she walked. Her thoughts replayed the meeting she had just left with her brother Daniel and Ichabod Crane. Dean Ichabod Crane now. Abbie reminded herself. She must call him DeanCrane instead of Ichabod which she wanted. Or Icky, when’s she was just a kid. Abbie’s full lips pulled in a little smirk.

 

She really wanted to call him Icky again.

“You want to go to the cafeteria first to get something to eat?” Mary asked. She turned to look at Abbie. Abbie nodded. She turned her head. /p>

Yeah. Sure I can I go for a sandwich," Abbie answered and nodded. Her thoughts were of Ichabod Crane and His short

reddish-gold hair and bright blue eyes the same as when he was at 23 years old. His lips still red and full. Sinful. Kissable.

Peeking out of his now reddish-blonde trimmed beard. She wanted to kiss him when she walked into his office and hugged him instead. She had squeezed his tall thin body tightly against her chest and smiled when she heard the exhale he slowly released as if in surrender.

Abbie inhaled a deep breath. She had been in love with Ichabod Crane since she was thirteen years old. . Filling her school notebooks with poems and small silly stories about how Ichabod Crane will fall madly in love with her when she became an adult and want to marry her.

Abbie closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She tried to calm herself down. Damn it. Why didn’t he grow to be ugly and hunchback with pimples and warts? The thought made her giggle.

”What’s funny?“ Mary asked. Mary turned to look at Abbie and smiled. Abbie shook her head.

”Nothing. I was just thinking," Abbie answered.

”About what?“ Mary asked. She swallowed hard.

”About all the work that’s left for us at the library archives. I can’t wait to just dive in again,"Abbie lied.

Suddenly the image of two opened buttons on Ichabod’s dress shirt showing a patch of Dean Crane’s wiry red-gold chest hair, flashed into Abbie’s brain. Her long fingers running through the soft patch made her petite body shudder. Abbie sighed and shook her head. Stop it!

Abbie looked down at her hand and twisted the ring around her finger. It was a diamond gold band ring. Her birthstone, given to her by her boyfriend. She’s been dating Luke Morales for three years now. They met in WestCiv class and have beenp>inseparable ever since. She frowned at the ring. Abbie lifted her eyes to meet Mary’s.

”How’s Luke?“ Mary asked.

”Fine. Still working. Still busy as always,"Abbie said. Her thoughts were still on Dean Crane.

”Still in Sleepy Hollow?“Mary answered

. Abbie nodded and raised her eyes.

”Yup! Still there. He wanted to stay to finish his semester," Abbie said. She sighed and shrugged.

”You wish he came here with you. Don’t you?“ Mary asked. Her eyebrow raised.

”Yes and No. I’m glad he stayed to finish. I’m proud of him,"Abbie sighed. She nodded. Abbie lifted her hand to suppress a yawn only to smell Dean Crane’s musk cologne on her fingers. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Her hand smelled like

polished leather-bound old books, salt and sweat. It was very masculine and erotic.

”Dean McSexy pants," Abbie whispered softly. She smiled. Jenny gave Dean Crane that name when they had left his office.

”What’d you say?“ Mary asked.

”Nothing. Nothing. What are you going to have for lunch?“ Abbie answered. She shook a her head. A worried frown pulled her 

Abbie stopped when they reached the bottom of the long staircase.

”My phone!“ She said. Abbie patted herself down for her phone. She searched herself, her book bag and her purse. A minute later, Abbie threw up her hands in surrender.

”Shit! I must have left back it in Dean Crane’s office," she sighed.

”You better go get it now. You don’t know if they’re still there," Mary said. Her voice stern.

”Right! I’ll go and meet you at the library archives. And order me a sandwich. Any sandwich. I don’t

care," Abbie yelled. She then raced back up the stairs to Dean Ichabod’s Crane’s office.

”Ok!“ Mary yelled.

To be continued……….


	3. All the better to see you again, my dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are the property of FOX NETWORK. I am just burrowing them for while. Critiques and reviews are welcomed. I hope you like it.

CHAPTER Three: Private Lives All the better to see you again my dear.

 

“I wasn’t eyef’ng Abigail, Daniel. I don’t know what that even means!” Ichabod said. 

He stared at Daniel. His eyes narrowed. His large brow wrinkled as he frowned. 

Daniel frowned. He waved a long finger at Ichabod. 

“Oh, no, no Icky, You know perfectly well what it means. You have lived in the States for most of your life to know exactly what It means to Eye- f’ a female,” Daniel said. “You were eye’f’ing the ladies in college before you met Katerina," Daniel answered. Daniel’s voice was short and clipped. His gaze focused on Ichabod. Ichabod lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
“I was surprised, Daniel at seeing Abbie after so many years. That’s all.”  
Ichabod met Daniel’s eyes again and sighed.  
“Make sure that is all, Ichabod. I mean until you and Katerina decide on what you guys want to do. And.. And anyway, you’re an old man. I mean she’s 23 and you’re going to be 33 in five days. You’re practically middle-aged. We are practically middled-aged!“ Daniel laughed. Ichabod glared at him.  
”Yes. I know that Daniel. I assure you I have no romantic intentions toward your sister except in being a friend as well as her boss,“ Ichabod answered. ”I love Katerina.“  
His voice was stern.  
Daniel’s face lit up in a smile. His eyes crinkled in the corners.  
”Technically, Ichabod, You are not her boss,“ Daniel giggled. “You are Dean of Students, not Professors," Daniel laughed.  
Ichabod sighed and closed his eyes. He nodded.  
”Yes Daniel I am aware of that. Then I will act like a second brother and help her get around the University," Ichabod corrected. Daniel stared at Ichabod for a long minute. Looking deep into his eyes. Daniel’s handsome face seriously examined Ichabod’s expression and confession. Then he looked away.He took in a breath and let out slowly.  
”I don’t even know why I’m even buggin’,“ Daniel sighed. “It isn’t like Abbie’s your type anyway.“  
Ichabod frowned as he watched Daniel turn to sit back on the sofa.  
”My type?“ he replied. His eyebrow raised. He watched Daniel spread his huge tree trunk legs and sit back. Ichabod raised his eyes and met Daniel’s. Daniel slapped his large beefy hands hard on his thick thighs. The sound loud and sharp In the quiet office. The noise made Ichabod flinch and cringe. His nerves were so taut and raw. He felt as if he was a pulled string ready to snap at any minute after he met Grace Abigail Mills again. An extremely beautiful adult Grace Abigail Mills, in fact. An image of Abbie’s angelic smile appeared inside Ichabod's minds eye. He took a deep breath. He let it out slowly. He had to relax and calm down.  
”Yeah. I’ve known you long enough to know you date beautiful very tall red heads or Blonde girly- girl types with long hair and short dresses or skirts and lots of make-up. And Abbie isn’t any of that. She has a boyfriend, anyway.“  
Daniel shrugged and laughed.  
Snap! The tight string that kept Ichabod together finally broke. He stared at his friend. He swallowed hard. He felt his stomach turn over as a wave of nausea hit him.  
”Boyfriend!” Ichabod said. His voice rose. His tongue flicked out and bathed his full lips.  
”Yeah. Luke Morales. He’s a big jock football Captain gave her a promise ring. He plays all sports not just football. He’s a nice polite kid. You would like him, Ichabod.“  
Daniel nodded. He gave Ichabod a toothy smile, showing all his teeth.  
”A promise ring? A promise for what?“ Ichabod answered. His voice irritated. Ichabod pressed his lips tightly together. His jaw tightly clenched. He frowned.  
”A promise to be engaged,“ Daniel answered.”He gave it to Abbie before she left Sleepy Hollow.“  
Daniel smiled. His words bright and Friendly.  
Silence.  
Ichabod nodded. He grind his perfect teeth together In his mouth. The soft sound of the scrape reassured him. He cleared his throat.  
”Hh… how long have they’ve been dating?“ Ichabod asked. He felt torn between being happy for Abbie that she was in love and happy and angry wanting to taser the big dumb jock. 

p>”Oh, three maybe four years. I don’t know something like that. I forget,” Daniel answered. You'd have to ask Abbie.” He shook his head.  
He really had no right to feel this way. Abbie was not his.   
Ichabod enfolded his arms against his chest and nodded at Daniel.  
”Then you see you have nothing to worry about, Daniel,“ Ichabod sighed. Though Abigail is a pretty young woman I assure you I do not find myself wanting to Mack on her as you earlier assumed. Instead I’d rather concentrate more on getting back with my wife.“His words came out fast in a rush. His mouth suddenly felt dry. Ichabod licked his dry lips and rapidly blinked. He didn’t believe his own words.

”What are your plans with Katerina when she arrives?“ Daniel asked. His eyebrows raised.  
”Talking. We have a lot of talking to do, first,“ Ichabod said. ”Then we will see how that goes.“  
He inhaled a deep breath and walked to his desk. He grabbed his coffee mug he placed there earlier and took a long drink. His thoughts turned to images of Abigail Mills instead of his wife Katerina. Abbie’s Amber brown eyes bright as she smiled. Her plump red ripe Cupid bow lips turned up in the corner of her mouth. Ichabod gulped the last of the contents and pitched the empty cup into the wastebasket beside his desk.  
”You think it’ll work?“ Daniel asked. 

”I don’t know. I just want to hear her side of the story. I want the truth,“ Ichabod said. He shrugged and perched himself at the corner of his large desk.  
”You think you’ll get the truth from her?“ Daniel asked.  
”I hope to,“ Ichabod answered.  
He lifted his hand to scratch his nose only to smell the coconut and vanilla scent of Abbie still on it. He swallowed a low moan. Ichabod shook his head. Enough already. He needed to exorcise Abigail Mills from his mind and think about more important things like saving his marriage. Not how Abbie Mills smelled.  
Ichabod cursed their Monday morning meeting. He should cancel it. It was just a meeting to instruct her on how things are done at Columbus University. She could read all of that in her folder. Or Mary can tell her. Ichabod opened his arms wide and let them settle beside him. He licked his lips and tasted the mocha latte he just finished and raised his eyes to meet Daniel’s.  
”I want to know why she did it, Ichabod answered. Why did she leave me for a month without saying a word to any of us?“  
”I believe you, Icky. I wish you guys luck. I really want to see you guys work it out. I really do.“  
Daniel said. He nodded.  
”Thank you Daniel.“  
Silence. But there was something different. The question of Katerina’s mysterious disappearance for a month without a word filled the air. It was palpable, heavy and tense. 

 

”So you think my baby’s sister’s pretty, huh?“ 

Daniel chuckled. His full lips curved at the corner of his mouth

Ichabod laughed. He recognized Daniels’ teasing him. . 

”No Daniel, She is quite ugly, Ichabod said. Diminutive women who wear no make-up, and wear only skinny jeans are quite repulsive to me.“  
His voice rose in the room.  
A knock came from the office door and opened. Ichabod turned to see Abbie standing in The doorframe her hand on the doorknob. Ichabod’s glance immediately fell on the small diamond 

ring wrapped around her slender finger. He lifted his eyes and frowned at Abbie. 

”I’m sorry, am I disturbing you guys?“Abbie said. A small smile on her full lips. 

To be continued……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> I hope you liked this chapter. I really had fun writing Ichabod angry and jealous about Abbie having a boyfriend. Lol And his reaction to Luke Promise ring. I hope everything was clear to read. I am having some issues with the text that is actually published. I don't know if it is on my side or its the submission box. Lol Anyway, I'll tinker with it until I can get it right. Lol  
> Bye


	4. Chapter Four: All the better to hear you and taste with my dear, Ichabod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I just wanted to drop a note here to thank Sneetchstar for her wonderful critiques and suggestions for the story. As well as liking it. Lol Thank you for reading. All the characters in This fanfic story do not belong to me. They all belong to FOX NETWORK. I am just borrowing them for fun now.

Chapter Three: Private Lives All the better to hear you and taste you with, my dear Ichabod.

Abbie nodded at Ichabod and Daniel.

 

“No, No Come in, Professor Mills," Ichabod said.

 

“Yeah, Come in sis,” Daniel answered.“We were just talking about you.”

Ichabod frowned and glared at Daniel. Ichabod cleared his throat.

“Only about you and your Luke Morales,” Ichabod said. “I’m to understand Congratulations are in order?”

Abbie stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked down at her hand and shook her head. Abbie wiggled her long fingers.

 

“Oh, no not really. Luke gave me a promise ring which is a promise to be engaged. It doesn’t mean we are betrothed. And he is not my Luke," Abbie said. Her voice stern. She frowned and looked up to meet Ichabod’s eyes. They stared at each other. Ichabod’s full lips turned up into a teasing smirk.

”Is it really?“ Ichabod chuckled. “Thought the ring meant he was.”

”No, he is not my Luke and I am not his Abbie. We don’t belong to each other,” Abbie answered.

Dean Crane’s face suddenly became serious. Abbie watched as his worried brow furrowed relaxed and a huge smile come to his lips. He shrugged his broad shoulders and met Daniel’s smile.

“But I thought Luke was," Ichabod said. “At least that is what they called it in our day Daniel, right. I know you younger generation, these days think differently about relationships.”

 

Dean Crane’s eyes slid back to her. His lips widened into a Cheshire grin. His eyebrow raised.

Abbie pursed her lips. Was he teasing her?

 

 

“What do they call it now, Ichabod? Friends with benefits, Sis?” Daniel’s broad shoulders shook as he chuckled. He winked at Abbie.

 

“Oh shut up the both of you!” Abbie murmured. She stepped further into the room and plopped herself on the couch next toDaniel. Abbie crossed her legs. She caught Ichabod’s eyes sweep over her tailored black trousers and then look away. Abbie

 

sighed as Ichabod talked to Daniel.

Dean Crane’s comment when she walked in echoed in Abbie’s head. Abbie couldn’t help being 5’. She has been petite all her life. Abbie never cared. She couldn’t do anything about her size. Makeup and wearing trousers she could help. Abbie bit her bottom lip. She usually put some blush, lipstick, mascara and eyeliner on every morning. Except for this morning.

 

She woke up late. Falling back asleep after the alarm. Abbie only had time to put on eyeliner, mascara and throw on a pair of jeans. She didn’t have time to put on the rest of her makeup. She raked her teeth across her full bottom lip several times as a substitute. It reddens them and makes them look swollen.

 

Ichabod’s eyes slid back and looked fixedly at her biting her lips. Abbie heard him murmur “Christ” Before he closed his eyes and looked away. Abbie stopped and cursed. She felt like she was thirteen all over again. Worried about what he thought of her. Grow up Abbie. She quickly licked her lips to soothe the tenderness she felt now from the continuous biting.

 

Ichabod met her eyes again and sighed.

 

“Nevertheless, Abigail, I am happy for you and……” Ichabod said. He met her eyes again. His brow wrinkled. His lips in a tight line in question.

 

“Luke. His name is Luke Morales,” Abbie answered. She flashed him a dirty look.  
“

 

Oh, yes. Right. Luke,” Ichabod said. He nodded and waved his hand at Abbie dismissively.

 

Abbie’s eyes watched Ichabod as he rose from the corner of his desk. She lifted herself from the couch.

 

“And it isn’t a friends with benefits thing,” Abbie said. She crossed her arms against her chest. .

 

A worried frown pulled Ichabod’s brows together. He took a step toward her.

 

“Are you in love with him, Abbie?” Ichabod said. His voice serious and stern. Abbie took a step closer to him.

 

Abbie glared back at Ichabod. Her eyes defiant. She stepped closer.

 

“Yes. I think I am,” she answered. God. Abbie that sounded so stupid. She sucked in her bottom lip.

 

She and Ichabod took another step until both now stood in the middle of the room. Less than a foot apart. Abbie stared up at him.

 

“You’re not certain? Then why did you accept this young man’s ring?” Ichabod chuckled. The chuckle turned into a dry empty laugh. Abbie released her arms. Her small hands now clenched tight fists at her sides.

 

“That is my business Crane. I have Daniel. I don’ t need two big brothers here at Columbus!” Abbie

 

shouted. Ichabod’s full lips were pressed together in a tight angry line.

 

Ichabod crossed his arms against his chest and leaned forward very close to stare into Abbie’s eyes. Invading her personal space.  
On the contrary, Professor Mills. Maybe you do need two big brothers to keep you from accidentally getting engaged. When you obviously don’t seem to want to be," he replied. His voice was clipped and triumphant.

 

Abbie’s eyes grew huge and her mouth widened. Her clenched fist tightened.

 

A low moan came from the large sofa where Danny sat.

 

Abbie took a deep breath.

 

”First of all, I am not engaged to Luke Morales,“ Abbie shouted. ”Second of all, I am no longer thirteen years old and do not need to be looked after by you or Daniel. Third and last of all, even if I were engaged or if I didn’t want to be it is still none of your business!“

 

”We are just concerned about you Abs,“ Daniel answered.

 

Daniel uncrossed his long legs and rose from the sofa. He walked to Abbie and Ichabod.

 

Abbie was now sandwiched between her brother and Dean Crane. They crowded her in until she felt trapped.

 

”And I think it should be our business, to know about the young man who gives you a promise ring, Abigail,“

 

Ichabod said. His voice was deep his accent more pronounced. He leaned even closer toward her.

 

”Especially, if he’s going to soon be a part of the family,“ Daniel chuckled. Abbie turned to face Daniel. She looked up at him.

 

”He’s not going to be a part of the family,“ Abbie shouted. She raised her hand to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. Her elbow connecting with Ichabod’s right eye.

 

”Uh Ow!“ Ichabod groaned. His large hands flew to his right eye as he crashed to the floor behind Abbie.

 

Abbie turned around to find Ichabod splayed and moaning on the rugged floor.

 

”Wha?“ Abbie gasped. ”Oh my God. I’m so sorry.“

 

Abbie’s petite body fell and straddled Ichabod’s lap.

 

”Are you happy now Abbie? You’ve probably blinded him for life,“

 

Daniel shouted. He kneeled beside her and Ichabod.

Abbie ignored Daniel.

 

”Sorry,“ Abbie said. Let me see it.“

 

”That’ll teach me to want to stand so close to you,“ Ichabod whispered.

 

Abbie didn’t hear him. She leaned her body close and breathed in his musky smell into her nostrils. A soft low groan came deep inside from Ichabod’s throat.

 

”Abbie Please,“ Ichabod growled. He pulled back from her a little but Abbie leaned even closer.

 

”Come on. Stop acting like a baby and Let me see,“ Abbie answered. She pulled his large hands away from his face. A huge angry red circle was slowly formed around Ichabod’s right eye.

 

”Ooooh, it soo red,“ she moaned. ”It’s going to look like a black and blue mess tomorrow.“

 

”Christ, Abbie,“ Ichabod groaned. She frowned and looked down her large ample bosom was pressed against his chest.

 

”Oh, Excuse me Dean Crane.“ Abbie leaned back and moved backward across his lap. Abbie gasped. She felt a huge bulge under her ass. It felt hot, long and hard beneath her. Abbie’s eyes quickly met his steady gaze again. Abbie gasped. The look in his eyes did not look like he was in pain. It looked to be the opposite.

 

”It is not my eye I’m worrying about,” Ichabod groaned.

 

Dean Crane’s hands wrapped tightly around Abbie’s small waist. She felt the weight and heat of his fingers press tight. Dean Crane’s blue eyes were dark as he looked up at her. He hissed. His pupils dilated wanting.

Abbie sucked in a breath. Was that a look of want and longing in his eyes her imagination. Abbie was about to answer Ichabod when Daniel appeared beside her to help. She felt Dean Crane’s large hands loosen, slowly slide from her waist and fall beside him.

 

”You’ve scarred him for life, Abs," Daniel chuckled. Ichabod loudly moaned. Abbie blinked her eyes and turned her head to Daniel beside her.

 

 

”Shut up Danny," Abbie grumbled.

 

”You’re going to be alright, Dean Crane. Believe this ugly diminutive woman with no make up when she tells you so," Abbie chuckled.

 

Ichabod’s eyes widened and he frowned up at Abbie.

 

”Professor Mills. I sincerely apologize. What you heard was…..“ Ichabod began.

 

”Unfortunate,“ Abbie answered. Abbie put her hand up to stop him. He closed his mouth.

 

She folded her arms against her chest and glared down at him.

 

”Jeesh, is that why you hit him, Abs? Come on, Icky was just teasing ya. Like when we were kids," Danny laughed.

 

Abbie turned her head and fixed her gaze at Daniel. Her eyebrow lifted and she slid her eyes back down to Ichabod. He swallowed.

 

”I assure you Professor Mills, ’Tis was only in jest. I never would mock your height or your appearance.“ Especially with our positions now here in University,” Ichabod said indignant.

 

His hands twitched at his sides. Abbie shook her head and smirked. He was so adorable as he sat on the rug of this office all flustered and sputtering with a huge black eye. His perfectly combed back short hair now messy and out of place. Dean Crane combed his long fingers through to put it back in place. His mouth pressed together in an angry line. Indignant. Abbie giggled.

 

He looked so cute. God, she just wanted to kiss him.

 

“All right, alright. I believe you Icky,” Abbie laughed.

 

Abbie frowned. She sucked in her lips as she looked down again at Dean Crane. Abbie then raised her eyebrow. Images of Ichabod’s large hands holding her waist, letting them slowly fall down to her thighs like a caress. Had she imagined the look of want and longing in his crystal blue eyes when he looked at her? Abbie sighed and shook her head.

 

Abbie straightened her petite body and leaned forward again. This time not letting her bosom touch his chest. She stared at the now huge black and blue mouse forming around Dean Crane’s right eye. She patted his chest.

 

“I’m going to go down to the cafeteria to see if I can find something for that eye," Abbie muttered. She

then leaned back only to stop half-way. She stared down at Dean Crane blue eyes underneath the black eye. It sparkled through bruise. His long silky eyelashes golden under the bright sunshine that came through the opened office window. Her brow furrowed in thought for a minute and her eyebrows raised. Her heart hammered beneath her breastplate so hard and so fast she could swear Dean Crane could hear it underneath her. Do she dare? Abbie couldn’t deny the one simple fact. Despite, 

 

her brother Daniel and their ages and still being technically married to Katerina. She still loved and wanted Dean Crane very badly. And wanted to find out if Ichabod Crane wanted her too. The flash of wanting in his blue eyes just now said that he might.

 

Abbie leaned the rest of the way and pressed her full lips upon the corner of Ichabod’s red full mouth. She slowly opened her lips then and began to nibble and suck. Abbie felt Dean Crane’s mouth stiffened at first and then slowly open and nibble back.

Her tongue then darted inside to lick his now opened lips and then suck on his tongue. Abbie’s sighed. Her small hands then lifted to cradle his head. Her long fingers threaded through his soft perfectly trimmed beard.

Abbie licked and bit more at his full bottom lip . Her small peck of a kiss now turned quickly into a seduction in less than a

minute. Dean Crane whimpered. His fingers twitched by his sides and folded into tight fists.

 

Abbie pulled away and looked at Ichabod. He looked back up at her with hooded eyes and licked his lips. His pupils dark. His lips still open red and swollen from her biting. His breath was heavy and came out in short gasps.

Her eyebrows raised as a small smirk lifted at the corner of her full lips.

 

“Interesting,” she whispered. Abbie nodded. She scrambled up back to her feet. Abbie smirked down at Ichabod. Her eyebrow lifted.

 

Abbie then licked her lips still tasting Dean Crane’s lips. Had he really kissed her back? Or was it her imagination? She shook her head and shifted her eyes back to look at Daniel. Daniel was already standing. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened.

Frozen in shock at her and what she had just done. Abbie giggled.

 

“Take care of him bro until I get back,”Abbie said. She winked at her brother.

 

She smiled and waved. She opened the door and was about to walk through the doorframe when it was stopped by a huge beefy hand. Abbie frowned and looked up to meet Daniel’s glare.

 

“Let me go with you sis. Wouldn’t want you to go and get yourself lost in this huge University,” Daniel said. His voice cold and stern. His teeth gritted as he stared down at her. 

 

Abbie shrugged her shoulders and passed through the opened doorway. Daniel closed the office door behind them. Dean Crane sighed and lifted himself off the floor. He lifted his hand and let the pads of his fingers touch his swollen just-bit lips. He sighed and lowered his hand. He frowned down at his fingers and rubbed them together.

 

“Abigail, what have you've done?” he whispered.

 

 

To be continued…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. Abbie threw the ball in his court. Now it is up to Ichabod. He has a lot of thinking to do. Lol


	5. Chapter Five: A Fine Romance. My dear this is,

What the hell was that, Abs?” Daniel shouted.  
“What was what?” Abbie asked. She raised her eyes to her brother.  
“That. In his office! You kissing Crane!” Daniel yelled.  
“Oh, that. That was nothing. Just a peck,” Abbie waved her hand at him and chuckled.  
“Didn’t look like a peck. It looked like you were kissing him, Abs," Daniel fumed. "It was a peck, Daniel. That’s all." Abbie sighed.  
“Well it damn well looked like you both were enjoying it,” Daniel shouted. “Especially, Crane. But I’ll deal with him later.”  
Abbie stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway. She stared at her brother.  
“Did it. Really?” Abbie asked. Her face brightened. A huge smile on her lips. Her brown eyes sparkled and shone through in the sunlight.  
“Abbie!” Daniel growled. His jaw clenched.  
What? I was kidding. Come on Daniel, icky has no interest in me whatsoever. He’s wants to reconcile with Katrina, remember?“ Abbie laughed.  
”And you have Luke,“Daniel answered. Abbie swallowed hard.  
Daniel glared at Abbie. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
”It wasn’t a kiss. It was a peck,“ Abbie corrected. ”I felt sorry for him that’s all. I hit him in the eye, remember.“  
Abbie shrugged and began to walk down the hallway her chin held high. She looked straight ahead. A small smirk played at the corner of her lips. She licked her lips and tasted the bittersweet chocolate taste of Ichabod’s coffee from his lips. Black one sugar. Delicious.  
Daniel stared and frowned.  
”Is that still a reason to tongue him on the floor of his office, Abbie?“ Daniel asked.  
Abbie stopped and then turned to her brother. She frowned at Daniel as she waited for him at the foot of the down staircase. Abbie gazed up at him. Her eyes cold.  
”I wasn’t tonguing Ichabod Crane on the rug, Daniel. It was a peck him at the corner of his lips. That is all!“ She said.  
Her voice cold and stern. It rose echoing in the staircase. Abbie was glad it was close to the end of the semester. Some students still meandered outside or sat outside on the lawn studying for finals.  
”Didn’t seem like that to me, Abbie,“Daniel answered.  
”Well I can’t help what you think you saw, Daniel?“ Abbie sighed. Her voice clipped and angry.  
”What I saw was you still crushing over Crane!“ Daniel spit out. ”Are you still in love with Ichabod, Abbie?“  
Abbie glared back up at him. She sucked in her lips and pressed them together.  
Daniel’s eye widened. He nodded his head.  
”Oh, Yes. I know about it. I’ve known ever since I brought Ichabod home for Christmas my senior year in High School. You were so doe- eyed and you kept blushing whenever he talked to you. It was obvious to me you had a crush. And I think Ichabod knew it too," Daniel said.  
Abbie sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. She closed her eyes. Her heart beat heavy against her chest. Daniel smiled.  
”I used to tease him relentlessly about you, Abs about you being so in love with him. And you guys marrying when you got older. Ichabod hated me when I did it and would tell me you were just a baby to him and nothing more,"Daniel said.  
A small gasp escaped from Abbie’s lips and then she chuckled.  
”See then, there’s nothing to get so get worked up about. No. I am not still in love with Ichabod Crane,“ Abbie laughed. That is over. Has been over since I met Luke.”  
She then swung around quickly and continued to walk down the stairs.  
“You’ve said that before, Abs, remember?” Daniel said. He followed behind her.  
“Yes. I do remember and I said it was only a peck, Daniel. So get over it.” Abbie said over her shoulder.  
She went down the stairs. She knew she lied to Daniel. She was still in love with Ichabod Crane and all she was to him was a baby? Daniel’s kid sister?  
She raised her hand. Her long fingers lightly brushed her bottom lip and then rested on the stair railing. She slowed her descent. Her thoughts went back to the kiss. Abbie admitted it to herself. Her first intention was just a sympathetic peck on his lips. The peck turned quickly into a full blown kiss as Abbie felt Dean Crane’s lips move under hers. His lips so soft and moist. He kissed her back. It couldn’t have just been reflex. Ichabod didn’t put his hands back on her waist but she did feel both his hands twitch beside her thighs as he nibbled. Abbie did feel his arousal. He didn’t flinch and pull his head back or tell her he only thought of her as Daniel’s little sister. Is that what was waiting for her when she returned to his office?  
“So, what happens now?” Abbie whispered, to no one but herself.  
“You say something, Abs?” Daniel asked.  
“No, Danny,” she answered. Abbie shook her head and went down the last two steps.  
Abbie was still attracted to Ichabod Crane. Whether she was in love with him still remained to be seen. His kiss didn’t seem like she was the only one who had feelings for the other. She wasn’t sure. Abbie had to find out the truth. Get it out in the open. She had to ask him straight out. Only privately though without Daniel close by. 

Ichabod raised his hand and felt his bruised eye gingerly with the tips of his fingers.  
“Jesus,” he winced at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. He looked like he was hit straight on by a Mack Truck. The huge red circle around his right eye was now a puffed out huge black and blue mouse. Ichabod glared at his reflection.  
“You stupid fool,” he growled. “Whatever possessed you to stand so damn close to her? And to kiss her?”  
No answer came from Ichabod in the mirror. Ichabod sighed. He lowered his head and stared into his bathroom sink. His hands braced on either side of it. Ichabod closed his eyes tight. He can still feel Abbie’s warm, soft curves straddled on his lap. Her large chest pressed against him.  
Abbie gasped when she moved back over his arousal. She had thought she’d hurt him or maybe offended him. Ichabod chuckled and shook his head. She just made his penis grow even bigger and harder against her bum.  
Ichabod felt the tension between he and Abbie when she first entered his office. It was thick and heavy. Grace Abigail Mills no longer looked like a little girl. Ichabod was immediately attracted to her and thought it only one-sided until she began to peck at his lips. The peck became an opened mouthed kiss. Abbie’s tongue licked at his lips asking to enter.  
Ichabod couldn’t resist her. Her vanilla coconut scent lured him like a battle cry to advance. He nibbled at her full lips as Abbie kissed and sucked on his. Ichabod wanted to taste her but he didn’t dare open his lips much wider. He knew if he did he would have lost control and taken Abbie right on his office rug. With Daniel watching. Ichabod opened his eyes and stared at his mirrored image again.  
“You disgusting, lecherous old man. You know damn well you have no business wanting her. Or kissing her. Remember Katerina? You are still married to her. What in God’s name is wrong with you?” Ichabod growled.  
He sighed and turned his body away from the mirror disgusted with himself. He lifted his hand and raked his fingers through his messy short Reddish blonde hair. He leaned his thin, slender body against the sink and stared down at his hands. She kissed him and he kissed her back. Or least nibbled back. Ichabod shrugged. Anyway, he tasted her lips and wanted more.  
“Abbie. What have you’ve done?” Ichabod whispered.  
They have to admit the truth. The attraction must be discussed for the good of their working relationship as associates in this University. And their personal relationship. He must talk to Abbie preferably without Daniel in the room.  
“This must be addressed,” he said. His voice rose.  
“What must be addressed?”  
Ichabod looked up to see Abbie standing in the middle of his office. She smiled at him and held up a large white package in her right hand. She was alone. His hands held on to the counter behind him and then let them fall beside him.  
“Where’s Daniel?” Ichabod asked.  
He lifted his eyes to look over Abbie’s head. He expected to see Daniel walk up behind her.  
“He said he had an errand to finish,” Abbie answered.  
“Oh?” Ichabod walked out of the bathroom and joined her in the middle of the room. He towered over her. Abbie raised her eyes to look at him.  
“Yes. He said he will call or text you tonight,” Abbie’s whispered.  
Ichabod nodded. They stared into each other eyes. Ichabod lowered his eyes.  
“Is that for me?” Ichabod looked at the large white package of crinkle cut French fries clenched in Abbie’s hand. The package dripped on his rug.  
Abbie nodded.  
“It’s a cold compress. The cafeteria lady said its good for bringing down the swelling. She told me to tell you you to take an aspirin and you should go see a doctor come Monday," Abbie said.  
She raised her hand to give to him. Ichabod brushed his long fingers softly over her now cold fingers, deliberately. They stared at each other. Ichabod smiled.  
“Did you also tell her how I come to have the black eye?”  
He quickly put the icy package on his right eye. Ichabod winced at the icy cold chill on his hot skin.  
“Dear Lord! That’s cold.” He cursed and then turned away.  
Abbie watched him walk away and perch himself back on the edge of his desk. Abbie chuckled.  
“I told her it was an accident. My stupid fault. I hit you with my elbow. She laughed and told us to be careful next time.” She took a step closer to Ichabod.  
“Yes, but Did you also tell her how I was the fool to stand so near to you. Invading your personal space. So tell the cafeteria lady thanks and it was both our fault," he laughed.  
He straightened and tilted his head back to keep the large ice package from slipping off his eye. His left eye slid down to look at her.  
Silence.  
“Does that feel better?” Abbie asked. She winced. A worried frown pulled her eyebrows together.  
“Yes a little,” he nodded.  
Ichabod then took the package off his eye and lowered is head. He looked at Abbie. An eyebrow lifted.  
“We need to talk, Abigail," Ichabod’s voice was low and stern.  
“Yes, Ichabod we do,” Abbie answered. 

To be continued……


	6. Chapter Six: But we fizz like seidlitz powder.

Ichabod clears his throat.  
“I think we should clear the air as soon as possible, Abigail. Before we go any further in our work relationship,” Ichabod said.  
Abbie’s eyebrow lifted. She tilted her head and looked up at him.  
“Yes?” Abbie asked.  
“There seems to be something…. Something brewing between us, Abigail. Ever since we met again this morning,” Ichabod continued.  
A stray black curl fell in front of her eyes. Abbie brushed it away defiantly and glared at him. She threaded her arms across her chest.  
“I won t apologize for kissing you, Ichabod. Or for my feelings for you. Even though they may be one-sided,” Abbie said.  
Ichabod lowered his eyes and stopped to cough into his hand. He looked down at the ice package now beginning to melt in his hand. He cursed at it and tossed it in the middle of his desk. It landed with a loud thud and began to pool on his desk. Ichabod turned back to her. He took a breath. His heart was beating so fast against his chest. He swallowed hard.  
“And what are your feelings for me, Abigail?” Ichabod stared at her. He licked his lips nervously.  
Abbie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She lifted her chin and tightened her arms against her chest. She looked up at Ichabod.  
“I I I.. aam attracted to you. I have since I was thirteen. I guess it has never left me all these years,” Abbie sighed.  
He chuckled.  
“I sensed it when I used to visit on holidays with your brother. You would blush every time I tried to talk to you and never look me in the eyes. You would giggle a lot and then eventually run away to your room for the rest of the evening.”  
Abbie winced and shook her head.  
“Oh, God. You remember all that? I was such a stupid kid. No wonder Daniel said that you will always think of me as a baby,”Abbie groaned and rolled her eyes.  
Silence. Ichabod frowned at Abbie.  
“That’s ok. I understand if it is only one-sided. That you will never feel the same way about me. So I guess you didn’t kiss me back. It was reflex when you nibbled back?” Abbie sighed. She was fishing for him to answer.  
“Reflex? It wasn’t a reflex,” Ichabod whispered.  
Abbie’s eyes widened. Her full mouth opened.  
“What?” She frowned at him.  
“I wanted to kiss you Abbie, only Daniel.” Ichabod lifted his ass up from the edge of his desk and walked up to her.  
“Daniel what? Was in the same room?” Abbie answered. She looked up at him as he came near. She raked her teeth across her top lip.  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, and if he wasn’t?” Abbie answered. She licked her lips. She was breathless and gasping. Her heart beat fast in her chest.  
“I would have kissed you Abbie among other things that do not make me a gentleman.” His eyebrow lifted. They were now face to face very close in the middle of his office. Abbie released her arms and let them hang on either side of her.  
“Does that mean that this thing between us?” Abbie asked. “This… attraction. You feel the same?” She raised her hands and waved them between her and Ichabod. She looked into his eyes.  
“Yes. I am attracted to you too, Abbie. Even more than I thought, at first. But there are obstacles between us work wise and personal.” His voice gentle and soft.  
“You’re not my boss, Ichabod!” Abbie giggled. Her voice low. She pressed her lips together.  
“Yes. But we are associates at the same University. I am married and you’re brother will beat my skinny butt to an unrecongnizable pulp if he knew the thoughts I’ve had about you since that kiss!” Ichabod’s voice was a low harsh whisper.  
Abbie’s eyes widened.  
“Oh? What kinds of thoughts?” A low groan escaped from Abbie’s lips. She swallowed hard.  
Ichabod’s blue eyes rose and met hers. He frowned at her. He parted his lips licked and then smacked them.  
“You really want to know?” Ichabod asked. “They are not gentlemanly thoughts, Abigail.” His eyebrow lifted.  
“I can handle it.” Abbie tilted her head up to look at him.  
Abbie shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Ichabod stepped closer and leaned back. He looked down his long nose at Abbie. His cheeks blushed pink.  
Ichabod ran his wet tongue over his bottom lip. Abbie parted her lips and released a sigh. He stared down at her full lips.  
“My thoughts have been of biting and sucking on your lips bruising them until they are a bright cherry red as I take you on this rug then on the couch and on my desk,” Ichabod groaned. He winced.  
“In that order?” Abbie gasped. Her voice shaky.  
He hummed yes and nodded.  
“Then, I would trail soft, wet kisses down your face, your chin to your neck and behind your ear. Where I would bite and suck until you cry out my name begging me to kiss you more and then…..,.” Ichabod closed his eyes tight and shook his head. God, I sound like a…. He didn’t know what he sounded like.  
Abbie gasped and stared up at him. Her brown eyes grew huge and her mouth opened to make a perfect “0” She blinked up at him. Ichabod’s pink cheeks were now a bright beet red all over his face. The color a contrast to his black and blue eye. He opened his eyes.  
Abbie shook her head. She licked her lips.  
Ichabod’s gaze caught the motion of her pink tongue. His eyes met hers. A soft moan escaped his lips. He lifted his eyes, rolling them.  
“God, I don’t know what this is between us. I don’t know if it is real or a passing fancy. Or only the beginning of a mid-life crisis," Ichabod said breathless. His voice came out in short gasps.  
“A mid- life crisis? I’m a mid-life crisis?” Abbie frowned.  
Ichabod grimaced. He realized his mistake. He shook his head.  
“No, no I meant the situation. I am attracted to you, Abbie like I have never been before for any woman in a long time. I’m just trying to understand what this is between us. That’s all. For both our sakes. I don’t want to lead you on or hurt you.” He shook his head.  
Abbie frowned. She folded her arms against her chest again.  
“First of all I’m the one who kissed you. So, you should be afraid of me leading you on. Second you’re not having a mid-life crisis, Ichabod. You are only thirty-three years old. You’re too young to have a mid-life crisis!” Abbie replied.  
“And that’s another thing. Our ages. I am ten-years-OLDER than you, Abigail,” Ichabod stressed. His teeth clenched.  
“Thirty-three is not old. Stop talking old to me, Ichabod,” Abbie said.  
“Oh Yes? Tell that to the students. They call me old man Crane, here,” Ichabod said indignant.  
Abbie laughed.  
“Oh, no really?” Abbie lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled.  
“Yes. Really,” he sighed and rolled his eyes. A smile spread across his full red lips.  
Silence.  
Abbie took a breath and let it out. She watched as Ichabod walked back to his desk.  
“Well, you know the real obstacle keeping us apart is not your age, Daniel or our positions in this University. It is if you still love Katrina and want to reconcile with her,”Abbie stated. Her voice stern and low. She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip.  
Ichabod looked up at her. His eyes widened. He snatched the frozen French fry package from atop his desk and placed it back on his eye. He grunted at the cold.  
“Do you still love Katrina. Do you still want to reconcile with her?” Abbie whispered. She pushed her hands up against her chest to stop them from shaking. Afraid of his answer.  
Ichabod straightened. His broad shoulders back. He stared at her.  
“Do you love Luke?” Ichabod asked. His thin lips pressed together.  
“I asked you first,” Abbie answered.  
“I will always love Katrina but we have a lot to reconcile between us before she finally signs the divorce papers. Do you love Luke?” Ichabod answered.  
Abbie sucked in her full lips and puffed them out. She straightened her back suddenly defensive. She sighed.  
“To be honest, I’ve been beginning to have my doubts back in Sleepy Hollow. Luke was my sec…. First love. He helped me through so much after Momma died my senior year. Especially with Danny in College. I had Jenny but she was still just a kid and I had to comfort her. I will always love Luke, for that," Abbie sighed.  
Abbie tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She lowered her eyes to Luke’s promise ring. The single diamond atop the golden band shone in the sunlight through the large office window. Abbie was about to say Luke was her second love and Ichabod was her first but it wouldn’t come out. She didn’t want him to know. Not yet anyway.  
Ichabod nodded. His good eye rested on Abbie’s ring.  
Abbie raised and met his eyes. Abbie looked up at Ichabod. She grimaced at Ichabod holding the ice package to his eye. Knowing it was her fault for the bruise.  
“So, I guess that is it, then. This thing between us ends before it even begins,"Abbie stated. She offered a faint smile.  
“It seems so,” Ichabod whispered. “It’s better this way until we are truly free from our significant others. Emotionally, figuratively and physically.” He took the ice pack off his eye. His gaze bore Into her eyes.  
“Yes. You’re right,” Abbie nodded. She lowered her eyes. She raised her Amber brown eyes again to meet his and stared at him. She then tilted her head and looked at Ichabod slyly.  
“Sooo…..does this mean you’re not angry about the eye?”Abbie said.  
“No. I am not mad about the eye,” Ichabod chuckled. A low rumble deep in his throat. Both laughed and a silence fell between them. There was nothing left really to say.  
“Good.” Abbie smiled.  
“Sympathy for the Devil’s” ringtone then blasted loudly from Ichabod’s black trousers. It startled Ichabod and Abbie back into reality. Abbie watched Ichabod take the cell phone from his back pocket and frown at the screen. He lifted his eyes to meet hers.  
“It’s Katrina,” Ichabod said. He pressed his lips together.  
Abbie nodded and walked to the door. She opened the door only to look back to find Ichabod’s gaze still on her. She smiled. Ichabod returned her smile as “Sympathy for the Devil” played for a second time.  
“Better get that,” Abbie answered. Ichabod cleared his throat.  
“Hello. Katrina,” Ichabod said. “No, I was talking to someone.” His voice smooth and dark.  
Abbie closed the office door behind her. 

To be continue……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote two in one shot. Lol Anyway. I hope your liking my little story. I love writing it. And no, I dot don't know what Seidlitz powder is? I think it it is a headache powder. Lol Google it. As always please address all your reviews, critiques good or bad to the name below this title. Love to hear from you. Lol Bye


	7. Chapter Seven: As Cold As Yesterday's Mashed Potatoes

Ichabod smiled as Abbie closed the door.  
“Who were you talking to, Daniel?” Katrina asked.  
“I was talking to Daniel’s little sister, Abigail. You remember her,” Ichabod said.  
“The baby?” Katrina Van Tassel asked.  
“No, the older sister, Abigail Mills. She was a teenager when we met her that Christmas we visited Daniel at Sleepy Hollow,” Ichabod answered.  
“Oh yes right. She wore the bottle cap glasses,”Katrina Answered.  
Ichabod blew out a breath. The one with the bottle capped glasses. He groaned. An image of the beautiful young woman that is now Grace Abigail Mills straddled on his lap; softly kissing him burned into his brain. He wished Abbie was still the kid who lived in Sleepy Hollow village. She wouldn’t be such a tempting distraction, then. 

He wiped away the beads of sweat that now formed on his forehead with his hand. He placed the frozen pack on his high upper thigh. He sighed at the heavenly cold relief. For now anyway. He straightened his shoulders. 

“Yes. That’s her. She’s going to teach with her sister and brother come Fall,” Ichabod said. His voice small and strained from the cold of the ice pack. 

“Oh. Good for her,” Katrina answered.“Anyway, I’m at the airport come get me.”  
A silence fell.  
“What?” Ichabod frowned.  
“I’m at the airport, come get me!” Katrina shouted.  
“When did you arrive?” Ichabod’s hand tightened around the frozen food package in his hand. It dripped down his trouser leg onto the rug.  
“An hour ago. Come get me!” Katrina repeated. Her voice rose.  
“You just flew in from England?” Ichabod asked. He took the ice pack quickly off his leg and let it drip on the rug.  
“Yes. Is there a problem?” Katrina asked.  
“No. No I’ll be right there,” Ichabod answered. “But why are you here, Katrina?”  
A long silence fell. Ichabod frowned. He took the phone away from his ear and stared at it. He thought the call dropped and lost connection. Ichabod flipped his hair and placed it back on his ear.  
“Hello, Katrina?” He said. Ichabod threw the frozen food pack on his sofa and wiped his wet hand on his trouser leg.  
“I’ve signed the divorce papers, Ichabod,” Katrina whispered. Her voice gentle and strained.  
Ichabod’s breath caught and he let it out slowly. He closed his eyes.  
“Is that why you’re here? To hand me the signed divorce papers in person?” Ichabod’s brow furrowed.  
“Yes and to talk to you about something which concerns Dad,” Katrina said. Her voice low and serious through the crackle and pop of the phone.  
Ichabod’s back straightened.  
“James? What about him?” Ichabod asked. “Is he alright?”  
A worried frown came to Ichabod’s brow. Ichabod’s friendship with Katrina’s father James Van Tassel was close and loving. They were like father and son not just father and son in law. Going to all the games together, football, baseball, basketball etc. They went to all of them. Ichabod thought of James Van tassel as a caring and loving father he never had. He would confide in James. Asking his advise in buisness, in life or otherwise. Ichabod loved him. Katrina knew he would do anything for him.  
“Yes and no. Dad is alright but he’s in some trouble. I’ll tell you everything when I see you,” Katrina sighed.  
He nodded.  
I’ll be there in an hour,“ Ichabod answered. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jennifer Mill’s mouth hung opened. Her eyes wide and stared at her sister for 10 minutes now.  
”Close your mouth already, Jenny. You’re drawing flies.“ Abbie leaned in and reached her hand out to manually close Jenny’s mouth.  
”I just still cant believe it!“ Jenny said. She swatted Abbie’s hand away and shut her own mouth with a loud click.  
Abbie leaned back and shrugged. She smiled.  
”You told Ichabod Crane, the man you’ve been in love with since you were thirteen you were attracted to him. And you kissed him in front of Daniel. And gave him a black eye?“Jenny shouted.  
”Not in that order. But yes,“ Abbie answered.”And the black eye was an accident.“  
”Kinky. So tell me what was icky’s reaction when you told him you were attracted to him? And why didn’t you tell him you loved him instead?“Jenny smiled.  
Abbie lifted her eyes to meet Jenny’s and stared back at her. The University cafeteria’s loud hum of voices sounded louder to her.  
”I couldn’t tell him I loved him Jenny. Especially when he admitted he was attracted to me,“ Abbie answered.  
”Only attracted? He said nothing about love?“ Jenny’s eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened for a second and then shut. Jenny leaned forward.  
”Yes.“ Abbie nodded. Abbie pursed her plump lips.  
”And then what happened?“ Jenny whispered.  
”Nothing! We agreed to not give in to the attraction,“ Abbie shrugged. She picked up a French fry and bit into it. She chewed it thoughtfully.  
”What? Why?“ Jenny shouted. ”And stop eating!“  
Jenny slapped the French fry from Abbie’s mouth.  
”Ow! You know why Jenny. He’s married,“ Abbie answered.” And there’s Luke.“ .  
”Katrina still hasn’t signed the divorce papers?“ Jenny sighed. A curl escaped her loose ponytail falling over Jenny’s eye.  
”Nope,“ Abbie answered. She shook her head.  
”Katrina has postponed signing those papers for three years now,“ Jenny whispered. Abbie nodded.  
”Right. And with Luke,“ she replied.”I still love Luke. But I don’t think I am in love with him anymore. And I don’t want to hurt him.“  
”But what happens when Katrina does sign those papers and Ichy is finally free?“ Jenny’s face brightened with a huge smile.  
”I honestly don’t know.We’ll see if and when that happens. And anyway, he may not want me anymore when Katrina does sign them,“Abbie chuckled.  
”He told you he wanted you?“ Jenny whispered. Her eyes huge once again.  
”Yes. He’s told me his thoughts of what he’s wanted to do to me since this Morning,“ Abbie replied.  
”To you? Not with you?“ Jenny asked.”Wow! Icky has game. Its always the skinny ones. What were they? Tell me!“  
Jenny grabbed two French fries from Abbie’s tray and stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed slowly as Abbie nodded.  
”He told me that he wanted to kiss me among other things. I’m not getting into details here in the school Cafeteria , Jenny.“ Abbie shook her head.  
Jenny stopped chewing. Her hand froze and fell beside Abbie’s tray. Abbie’s French fries forgotten.  
”Details? There are details? Tell me!“ Jenny shouted. She pulled Abbie’s hand and stood up in her seat. Both their trays of food now cold and forgotten.  
”Stop it Jenny! Your’e hurting my arm. What Dean Crane told me doesn’t matter, because in reality, it’s never going to happen. At least not before Katrina signs the divorce papers and if Luke vanishes from this world.“ Abbie shook her head and raked her teeth across her bottom lip.  
”Maybe Katrina will vanish from this world too. Never to be found again and then you and Icky can finally be together,“ Jenny giggled.  
”Yes. But then there’s Danny. He was so angry when I kissed Ichabod.“  
”Oh, don’t worry about him,“ Jenny answered. ”He’s just being protective of you because Ichy is still married to Katrina. He doesn’t want you to get hurt. Or taken advantage of.“  
”I’m the one who kissed Ichabod, Jenny,“ Abbie replied.  
”Still, Daniel’s playing big brother protecting you from the big bad wolf, Ichabod. that’s all,“ Jenny said. Jenny wiggled her eyebrows provocatively.  
Silence.  
”You are out of your mind, Jenny. Dean Ichabod Crane is hardly a big bad wolf.“ Abbie laughed and shook a her head. The very thought of the scholarly, intellectual Ichabod Crane turning into a snarling, ravenously lustful big bad wolf made her laugh out loud. .  
”Oh, yeah? He’s told you about his thoughts of wanting you, Red Riding Hood. Ickys a wolf in sheep’s clothing. You better watch out for him.“ Jenny’s voice was low and sugar sweet. Her brown eyes shone under the huge white Cafeteria lights.  
”You’re crazy. He’s not the type to pinch my bum and try to pin me up against the far wall like other men have, Jenny,“ Abbie scoffed. ”He’s a proper English gentleman.“  
She tucked a soft long curl behind her ear.  
”Yeah, only because you two agreed to not give into your attraction, Red. Icky is controlling himself, only allowing his inner “hungry” wolf come out in his thoughts and what he says instead of acting on it,“ Jenny answered. She raised one eyebrow. A small smirk on her full lips.  
”Controlling his Inner “hungry” wolf, Jenny?“ Abbie frowned. ”That’s nonsense.“  
She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
”Whatever. So you and icky made your true love vows and agreed to not give in to your attraction for one another until you both are free. Now what?“  
”We go on working as associates at this University. I don’t know. And grow up, Jenny. This isn’t GREASE. We didn’t make true love vows.“ Abbie wiped her mouth with her napkin and threw it on her tray.  
”Not yet but soon,“ Jenny laughed.  
Jenny and Abbie lifted themselves up from the seat and grabbed their trays. They walked side by side down the aisle of the Cafeteria to the trash bin in front.  
”He’s never said he loved me,“ Abbie murmured.  
”No. But he did tell you he’s attracted to you,“ Jenny answered. ”That’s close enough. Anyway, He’s probably already hopelessly devoted to you and doesn’t know it yet.“  
Jenny sighed.  
Silence.  
Jenny smiled turned her head to Abbie. A twinkle in her big brown eyes.  
”GREASE again, Jenny,“ Abbie chuckled. ”And that’s ridiculous. He’s not secretly hopelessly devoted to me.“  
Jenny shrugged and continued to chew.  
”Ichabod didn’t say anything about love or hopeless devotion. Oh Jeesh, I sound like a stupid lovesick teenage,“ Abbie answered.  
”He will. Just give Icky time to realize it first, himself,“ Jenny answered. The corner of Jenny’s mouth curled into a smirk. She winked at Abbie.  
”It’s official! You are crazy!“ Abbie shouted.  
”Oh, e’ of little faith,“ Jenny laughed. They dropped their trash into the trash bin and placed their trays next to the bin. Abbie and Jenny turned away.  
”Well, forget about Icky for now,“ Jenny said.” Come on. I want you to see my chemistry lab and meet my new student Professor.“ 

To be Continued….


	8. Private Lives Chapter Eight: To Lay Down The Hard Lines

Ichabod and Katrina are now back sitting and talking in his office. They’ve been back from the airport now for hours .  
“You should do more for that bruise then put a frozen food pack on it,” Katrina said.“ You should see a doctor.”  
She gave him back the ice package that sat beside her. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder.  
“Duly noted.” Ichabod took the ice pack and threw it on his desk again. Katrina watched it fall on the desk and turned back to look at Ichabod. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs. Her long soft Solomon pink boho dress lifted to expose her long tanned legs. She folded her hands and placed them on her lap. Katrina Van Tassel tilted her head and frowned at Ichabod.  
“So, how did you get it again?” she asked. Her brow furrowed.  
“My eye ran into an elbow,” Ichabod said. His voice sarcastic.  
Katrina lifted an thin eyebrow.  
“Who’s elbow, Daniels?” Katrina answered.  
“No his sister, Abbie,” Ichabod answered. He lifted his hand to scratch at his bearded cheek. It was suddenly Itchy and uncomfortable.  
Katrina frowned. Her expression blank. Her green eyes are glassy as she stared at up at him.  
“The one with the bottle capped glasses,” Ichabod answered drily.  
“Oh! Right Right,” Katrina sighed. “So she’s here already. I thought you said she was going to teach in the Fall?”  
“Abigail, is working at the library for the Summer getting it in working order until she teaches in the Fall,” Ichabod explained.  
“Oh, that’s wonderful. I look forward to seeing her again,” Katrina answered.  
Silence.  
“What is it you really want, Katrina?” Ichabod said. “Why are you here?”  
Katrina raised her eyes to meet his.  
“What makes you think I want something? Maybe I just missed you and wanted to see you?”  
Katrina sighed. Her green eyes fixed on him. Her long black lashes batted at him.  
“Because, I’ve been married to you for ten years Katrina,”Ichabod answered. “And you could have mailed the signed divorce papers if you didn't want anything.”  
“Fine,” she sighed.“I need your help, Ichabod. Well, really dad needs your help. He doesn't know I'm here in the States asking you for it.”  
“I’m listening,”Ichabod answered. “What’s happened with James?”  
Ichabod kept his voice steady and calm, despite his worry. He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned his shoulder on the large picture window. He looked below at the courtyard where students sat on the lawn and enjoyed the afternoon sun.  
“He’s in trouble, financial trouble,” Katrina answered. “A con artist took all his money in a made-up get rich investment scheme.”  
Ichabod turned his head back to stare at Katrina. Katrina nodded.  
“These crooks convinced dad to invest in an uncharted island in Scotland. They told him it was going to become a huge piece of expensive real estate and pay off big in two years,” Katrina explained.  
Ichabod had heard of scammers. Con artists that prey on the retired rich elderly. Thinking they were a soft target. The con artists were degenerate gypsies that promised rich retired men more money than they ever made when they were working. Only to disappear with all the money, leaving them with absolutely nothing.  
“How much has he lost?” Ichabod asked. He uncrossed his arms and walked away from the window. He sat on the edge of his desk and straightened his back. He gave Katrina his full attention.  
“Everything,” Katrina sobbed. "All of it. He gave them my inheritance, his pension and my mother’s pension. Everything. The only money we have is my grandmother’s money and she doesn’t have a lot. And I was hoping you can help dad with your money.”  
“My money?” Ichabod asked.  
“Yes,” she sobbed. “The Crane family has money and prestige. You are very respected. The Van Tassels are ruined, now.”  
Huge fat tears fell from Katrina’s green eyes. She quickly covered them with her hands and sobbed loudly.  
Ichabod jumped up from his desk and ran into his bathroom. He returned to the room with a box of tissue in his hand.  
“Here take one,” he whispered. He held the blue and white colored box out to her until she was ready to take a tissue.  
Katrina’s white shoulder’s shook as tears came down her porcelain face. She reached out to pluck a white tissue from the box.  
“T..t..ank…. y…ou,” she hiccuped. She wiped her tears away and looked up at him. The corners of her thin pink lips turned up into a small smile.  
Ichabod smiled back.  
“Is this why you signed the divorce papers?” he asked.“So I will help your father?”  
“Yes,” Katrina sobbed.“ I thought you would help me if I gave you what you wanted. And I know how you love dad. He loves you too Ichabod, like a son.”  
Ichabod nodded. He lowered his eyes and then raised them again. He then sat beside her on the couch. He reached his hand out and placed it on her knee. He patted it. Katrina wiped her nose and looked up at Ichabod.  
“Katrina, I would have helped James if you signed the papers or not,” Ichabod answered.“You know that.”  
“Yes. I know.” Katerina nodded her head and hiccuped. Her voice small and weak.  
“I still don’t understand how I can help you?” Ichabod asked.  
Katrina sighed. She hiccuped again.  
Ichabod smiled. Katrina always hiccuped whenever she was really upset. That way Ichabod knew she was telling him the truth.  
“You can take over for dad and sell his old buildings to a larger, richer business for profit here in The States,” Katrina explained. “That way he can still have money and will profit from you selling the buildings.”  
“I thought the crooks took everything?” Ichabod asked.  
“Everything in England,”Katrina answered.“Uncle Jack was able to save dad’s investments here in the STATES. The Old Iron Factory and the Canal St. Mission down in China town. Uncle Jack knows Dad has wanted to sell those old buildings for a long time now." Katrina sniffed. 

She wiped another tear from her flushed cheek.  
“How did your uncle find out?”Ichabod asked. Ichabod liked and trusted Jack Van tassel. Katrina's father’s older brother, Jack Van Tassel, was a good man and good friend to Ichabod. He was sure Katrina’s father was in good hands with Uncle Jack on the case.  
“Dad told him,” Katrina said.“He told Uncle Jack the truth when the Con artists vanished from the country. Dad used uncle Jack as a buffer when he told momma”  
Her eyes were glassy and wet when she looked up at Ichabod. Her thin pink lips quivered.  
Ichabod reached his arm out and plucked another tissue from the box. He hand it to her.  
“Thank you,” she whispered.  
Katerina took the tissue and dabbed both her pink cheeks. She lifted her eyes to meet his. She smiled.

Ichabod nodded and patted her knee again. He let it his hand slide off her knee and leaned back on the couch. He crossed his legs. Katrina sniffed and turned to him. Ichabod watched one tear fall slowly along a small pert freckled nose.  
“So you see why we need your help so desperately Ichabod,” Katrina said. “The best of this all is you don’t have to leave everything and go back to England. Dad’s American buisness division is right here in New York City.”  
She wiped the tear from her nose with her hand and sniffed.  
“Yes but Katrina. you know I’m not at good terms with my father,” Ichabod said.“He still resents that I came to The States and didn’t become a Dean at Oxford like he wanted. And he and James never got along. I don’t think my father will help me help your father.”  
“Your mother then,” Katrina whined. “Surely she will help? Your mother always thought fondly of dad and Uncle Jack. And she’s a successful international buisness women. She lives in New York so she can help you to sell those buildings.”  
“That is true,” Ichabod replied.  
He scratched his nose and sniffed. Marianne Crane was a successful buisness woman. Her name has appeared in Forbes magazine for three weeks every year. Marianne Crane is charitable and very kind to all. She is champion to the down trodden and the abused. No matter what social status, creed or gender. You could always count on his Ms. Marianne Crane to be the first to help.  
Katrina cried out again and threw her long arms around Ichabod’s neck. She pulled him closer against her and began to sob on his blue dress shirt. He could feel her hot tears fall and soak his shirt and his chest.  
“Please Ichabod!” Katrina begged.“You’re my only hope.”  
Ichabod swallowed hard. He pulled her lean body tighter against him and closed his eyes. He sighed. His father in law was in trouble. The whole Van Tassel family was in trouble. He couldn’t say no and turn his back on them. They were still his family. Ichabod pulled away from Katrina and looked into her eyes. Her emerald green eyes were wet and still filled with unshed tears.  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Ichabod whispered.  
He smiled.  
“Oh, thank you, Ichabod.” Katrina returned the smile. 

A loud explosion and the sound of broken glass then broke the moment. Ichabod and Katrina jumped up from the sofa and ran to his huge picture window. Black heavy smoke billowed out from the top floor broken window of the chemistry building.  
“Oh my God!” Katrina shouted. Her hand covered her mouth.  
They watched as bright red fire trucks loudly screeched into the campus courtyard and scattered the curious students below.  
“I think it’s the chemistry lab,” Ichabod whispered. “Jenny.”  
He turned to meet Katrina’s wide eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
“I have to go, Katrina wait here for me,” Ichabod said.  
Katrina nodded. Ichabod then ran out of his office into the hallway. He ran down the empty hall. 

“Hey Dean Crane. I saw Professor Mills walk with Jenny to the chemistry building, earlier," a student yelled out behind him in the hallway. 

“Ok,”Ichabod yelled. He turned to wave back to the student and then turn back around. 

He could feel his heart beat hard and fast against his chest. His breath came out in short nervous gasps as his long legs ran even faster down the hall. 

“Abbie. No,” Ichabod whispered. 

 

To be continued……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Just a thank you to all who are still reading and enjoying this story. Eithier on Fanfic.net or here on A03. I am grateful and its really a lot of fun. Writing Fanfiction is like playing with your favorite toy. I just can't stop. I love it. Lol Please send all your reviews or critiques to the author above. Bad or good. All characters above do not belong to me. They belong to FOX NETWORK. And am just borrowing them. They will be returned to you unharmed. Than you.


	9. Private Lives:Chapter 9-  I've nothing much to offer

Private Lives Chapter 9: I’ve nothing much to offer. 

 

Abbie Mills knocked twice and waited outside Dean Crane’s office door. She looked down at the red pump she held in one   
hand, the heel of the pump in the other. It had just snapped off when she ran down the hall.

“Yes come in.” A stern loud voice commanded inside the office.

Abbie placed her hand on the door knob and breathed in and then out. She sniffed at the acrid smell in the hallway that came from the blown up chemistry lab. It wafted through the vents and opened windows down the long hall.  
Abbie took another breath and twisted the knob. She opened the door to find Dean Crane standing in the middle of his office. He turned around to face Abbie. His arms crossed against his chest, a frown on his lips. He flipped his auburn hair as he glared at Abbie. She closed the door behind her. His eyes lifted to look behind Abbie  
“Where’s Jenny?” I do believe I called both of you to my office, not just you, Abigail.“ Ichabod met her eyes again and uncrossed his arms. He let his large hands hang on his hips.  
”She’s coming,“ Abbie answered. ”I just thought I should come first to try to explain.“ She grimaced.  
”To buffer you mean?“ he asked. His eyebrow arched softly over one eye.  
”Well, yes,“ Abbie answered. She smirked and walked into the office.  
”Why are you limping?“ Ichabod asked, his voice stern. His eyes lowered to look at her naked foot.  
”My heel broke when I ran down the hall,“ Abbie sighed. She raised both hands to show Ichabod the red pump and broken heal as evidence. Ichabod’s eyebrow raised. His eyes then lowered to stare at her small slim bare foot. He turned his eyes away and licked his lips. Ichabod’s face turned a beet red tinge, as he gestured to Abbie to take the empty chair in front of him.  
”Sit,“ he demanded. A long finger pointed to the large leather chair in front of his desk.  
”Please, ju…..“  
”Sit.“  
”It was an acc….  
“Sit…down… Professor Mills!” He shouted. Ichabod raised his eyes to meet Abbie’s. His blue eyes fixed on hers. Abbie thought he looked tired. The fine lines at the corners of his eyes made him look older than his thirty three years. He had shadows under his eyes.  
Abbie swallowed hard. She nodded and lowered her head. Abbie took the seat in front of him.  
“I swear it was an accident. I didn’t mean to blow up the chemistry lab,” Abbie said. She bend down to raise her trouser leg just over her ankle to slip her shoe back on. Abbie then raised her eyes to find Dean Crane stare down thoughtfully at her thin ankle down to her foot. She could feel the heat of his stare, hot and intense slowly caress her slim foot. Abbie’s eyebrow raised over one eye. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. Abbie lowered her trouser pants leg and crossed her ankles.  
Ichabod blinked twice and closed his eyes. He tried to control his growing anger.  
“Will you please, enlighten me Professor Mills, on how the chemistry lab come to be blown up and the reason why you were there?” Ichabod shouted.  
“Helping,”Abbie whispered.  
What? Speak up!“ Ichabod yelled. He slammed his large hand on his desk. Abbie jumped in her chair at the sound. She looked up to see Ichabod hovered close over her. She could see his black eye was almost healed. The deep blue was fading into a light blue tint. Abbie inhaled his cologne. It smelled clean and fresh like an ocean breeze. It contrasted with the strong, acrid smell of smoke she now wore. She wished she was able to wash up a little or at least take a shower before being summoned to Dean Crane’s office.

”Well. I’m waiting Professor Mills!“ Ichabod shouted. He knocked on the desk twice. 

Abbie took a deep breath. 

”Helping!“ Abbie shouted.”I was helping Jenny and William with a project they were working on.“ 

”A project that blows up the chemistry…….. Who’s William?“ Ichabod frowned.  
William Desoto. He’s the student Professor Jenny and I was helping,” Abbie answered. She sucked in her plump lips.  
“You call a student professor by his first name?”  
She licked her lips and nodded her head.  
“Yes. Why not?”Abbie answered.“William is a student professor, not a student.”  
“It… It’s the middle of bloody June. Why was he there?” Ichabod sputtered.  
“He’s working with Jenny this Summer. He’s here to finish an experimental project they’ve been working on since May,” Abbie explained.  
“As a student?” Ichabod narrowed his eyes at Abbie. Abbie shook her head.  
“No, as Jenny’s student professor,”Abbie answered.“ She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.  
”So, Mr. Desoto will be here on campus all Summer long, then?“ Ichabod stated. His voice low and stern.  
”Yes. Wiliam is working with Jenny in her chemistry class for the rest of the year,“ Abbie answered. She nodded. 

Ichabod stared at her. He frowned. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was so damn tired. Ichabod is having one hell of a day. First it was Katrina’s surprise visit and her current dilemma and now this. Ichabod found he was more annoyed and bothered with the fact that Mr. Desoto will be on campus the rest of the year. 

An image came to Ichabod of the tall good looking 22 year old Mr. William Desoto. He was 6’1 with long straight, thick, dark-hair and blue-gray eyes. The young man looked like he should be on the cover of a romance novel. Master William Desoto was a Star Athlete. Won four games and multiple trophies for Columbus University. He'd just graduated University at the end of this year and the major Football league organizations were courting him. He was a science geek as well as a champion athlete. Ichabod cursed the young man under his breath and gritted his teeth. Ichabod lifted his head and met her eyes. Suddenly an image of Luke Morales appeared in his mind. 

”And does Luke know about this William being on campus indefinitely?“ Ichabod asked. His voice sarcastic. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

”No, why would he?“ Abbie answered. She frowned up at him. Was he fishing about information on Luke? Her thoughts went to Luke for a minute. She reminded herself to call him this evening if she survives Dean Crane’s interrogation. 

Silence. Ichabod just continued to stare at her. He didn’t answer. He shook his head. 

”Never mind. Why were you even there, Abigail?“ Ichabod yelled.” You weren’t due at the Library Archives until Monday. Your firearms safety demonstration class with Sergeant Farrow was cancelled. Why didn’t you just go home after you had lunch with Jennifer?“ 

He crossed his arms against his chest and stared at her. 

”Jenny wanted me to see her lab and meet William after lunch,“ Abbie yelled. ”How do you know my schedule?“ Abbie sat back in the chair and stared up at him. Her hands on the arms of the chair.  
”Never-mind that bit. You helped by almost getting yourself blown up,“ Ichabod shouted. He flung his arm out angrily.  
”Jenny and I are alive and William is too,“Abbie shouted.  
”Yes. And thank God for that. I couldn’t imagine if something happened to you……or Jenny.“ Ichabod answered. ”And I don’t want to think about Mr. Desoto’s parents suing this University for negligence and endangerment of a student!“ 

”Do you really think that’ll happen?“ Abbie asked. She licked her lips in worry. 

”Yes Abigail. His parents are probably going to sue the school for damages to the University for negligence of their only son. And not to mention the University will be fined by the State of New York for having the local police and the State Marshall come,“ Ichabod said. He gulped and winced. 

Ichabod pressed his lips together and shook his head. He stared at Abbie. His blue eyes roved over her face. Abigail Mills looked disheveled and dirty with smudges on her pretty face and nose. Abigail Mills smelled awful. She smelled of smoke chemical and acrid but still her easy beauty still stood out of all the black soot. He smiled at her. 

Abbie leaned forward in her chair. Her large brown eyes intense. 

”I’ll take all the responsibly. It was all my fault. I was the one who gave William the last ingredient that made the formula bubble and blow up,“ she said. 

Ichabod’s smile quickly disappeared. 

Silence. His eyes big and wide.

”How did you and Jenny not get yourself killed in the explosion?“ Ichabod asked. His voice strained. 

”We all ran out of the room when the formula started to quickly boil over,“Abbie sighed. 

You didn’t think to put the vial under the faucet first? The water would have drown it before it could have blown up,” Ichabod said. His voice thick with concern.  
“There wasn’t time,” Abbie answered. “Everything happened so fast. I poured the formula inside the vial and it turned a deep black color and started to quickly bubble and boil over. We had to run for our lives.”  
Abbie lifted her hand to wipe her cheek only to take her hand away and look down to find a black ashy smear across her fingers.  
“Why didn’t you tell me I had black ash on my face?” she said. She stared up at him. Her brown eyes grew big.  
“I thought I would have you find it out yourself,” Ichabod chuckled. He shrugged. Abbie glared at him. She jumped up out of the chair and limped into Ichabod’s bathroom. 

“Yeah. When I’m back at the woman’s dormitory after half of the campus has seen me already.”  
Abbie shouted from the bathroom. 

She looked at herself in the large bathroom mirror above the sink. Two streaks of black ash was smeared across her right cheek and on the tip of her nose. Her tiny natural black curls were now a huge frizzy mess, limply falling in front of her eyes. Abbie combed her long fingers through the tangled mess.  
“I look like a crazy person,” Abbie shouted. “You should have told me I look like this.”  
“Serves you right for frightening me half to death, Abbie,” Ichabod said. His voice low and stern. Abbie raised her eyes to the mirror to find Ichabod now standing at the doorway. Ichabod stood in the middle of the bathroom doorway. He looked at her. His blue eyes now a dark blue intense glare. Ichabod’s full lips were pressed tight together and his arms held tightly against his chest. 

“I heard the explosion from the chemistry building. I thought of Jenny,” Ichabod said. “My heart stopped when a student in the hall, told me you were in the lab with Jenny My heart started up again when I saw you and Jenny safetly, walk out of the building.” 

Ichabod let his arms fall loosely by his sides and walk into the bathroom.

Abbie gasped. She turned to face Ichabod as he stepped into the bathroom.  
“Abbie,” he whispered. “I’m just so relieved you’re alive and safe,” he whispered. He reached his arm out. The pads of his fingers began to caress her dirty face. He sighed at the softness of her brown skin. It felt like silk.  
Ichabod wrapped his huge hands around Abbie’s small hand. He pulled her toward her.  
“I was so scared, Abbie,”He whispered. He stepped closer pressed Abbie’s back against the sink.  
Silence fell between them. Ichabod’s heart thumped loudly inside his chest. He was sure she could hear it.  
“It made me realize,” Ichabod said.  
“What?” Abbie asked. Her eyebrow lifted.  
“It made me realize how deeply I care for you Abbie,” Ichabod said.  
Ichabod pulled her hand against his chest. 

“I have to wash my hands,” Abbie whispered.“ She tried to tug her hand away but he wouldn’t let go. 

Abbie sighed and closed her eyes as Ichabod’s long thin fingers slowly messaged her hand. His fingers and the palm of his hand kneaded over her small hand. Abbie sighed. She flicked her tongue across her lips to wet them. 

Ichabod’s eyes lowered and followed the motion of her tongue.  
”You should know,“ Ichabod whispered. ”Katrina signed the divorce papers.“  
”Oh?“ Abbie answered.” 

Ichabod stared at Abbie for a minute.  
Ichabod pulled his head back. He turned his head away and turned it back to look at Abbie.  
“I lied to you, Abbie,”Ichabod whispered.“Katrina flew in from England just an two hours ago. I had to pick her up from the airport. She was supposed to have waited for me here in my office but I guess she went to back to the house.” 

“So, she’s living with you?” Abbie pressed her lips together. 

“Only until she can check herself into a hotel,” Ichabod answered. 

“So she wasn’t in town, after all?”Abbie said. “Why did you lie to me this morning?” She pulled her head away and shook her head.  
“I don’t know,” He answered. “I just said that Katrina was here to protect myself. To keep you and my attraction to you at arms length.”  
“Why tell me all this now?”Abbie answered. She swallowed hard. She blinked up at him.  
“I don’t know, because Katrina finally signed the divorce papers,” Ichabod said.“Because, I thought you were hurt or worse in that explosion. Damn it Abbie. You scared me half to death. I couldn’t think or breathe when I thought of you hurt or worse in that explosion.”

Ichabod pulled her to him, letting her soft tiny body fall gently against his chest. He placed his finger beneath her chin, jerking her face up to meet his eyes.  
“Don’t you ever EVER do that again,” he whispered. His full lips spread into a smile.  
“I’ll try not to,”Abbie laughed. She smiled back.  
“Good.” Ichabod smiled. He lowered his lips and slanted his mouth over Abbie’s. Abbie is breathless with the heat and the intent in Ichabod’s eyes as he swept her up in his arms. His tongue pink and wet, wiped across her lips and asked for permission. The kiss then deepened and turned more demanding. Abbie opened her mouth and their tongues tasted each other. Ichabod bit and scraped his teeth slowly over Abbie’s bottom lip. She groaned and Ichabod stopped. He pulled his head back. They stared at other. Ichabod licked his lips.  
“Oh, Abbie I apologize. I didn’t mean too ummm…”Ichabod moaned. Abbie reached out and pulled him back into the kiss. Ichabod’s body stiffened at first and then relaxed into the kiss. He anchored the back of her head with his large hand as he sucked at her mouth. Abbie then felt him kiss softly up her cheek to the shell of her ear. 

“Ich liebe dich,” Ichabod said. His breath was a low whisper against her ear.  
Abbie’s eyes popped open as he bit down on her earlobe. Her heart beat fast and hard in her chest. The loud heartbeats rang In her ears. Did he just say “I love you.” in German? Abbie pulled away and looked into his eyes. Her hand on his chest. He covered it with his own.  
“What?” He asked. His eyes narrowed. 

A loud knock came from his office door and Ichabod and Abbie jumped apart.  
Ichabod closed his eyes. He lowered his head and he sighed.  
“That must be Jenny,” Abbie said. Her voice breathless. She raised her eyes to meet his eyes and raked her teeth across her top lip. Abbie looked at Ichabod. A far away look came to Ichabod’s face. He studied her. A long steady, scrutiny and then lowered his head. Ichabod shook his head. Does he know that she understood what he said?  
“Of course it is,” Ichabod he groaned.  
They left the bathroom and entered the office again.  
“Yes. Come in,” Ichabod shouted. His voice a low rumble. 

The door opened and Jenny Mills ran inside. She crashed into Abbie and almost knocked her down. Jenny hugged Abbie tight against her chest.  
“Are you ok, Abbie?”Jenny shouted. “Has Icky fired you, yet?”  
“No, Jenny he hasn’t fired me,” Abbie chuckled.  
“Not yet,” Ichabod teased. Abbie’s eyes lifted from Jenny’s shoulder to meet Ichabod’s. He smirked at Abbie. His red lips twitched a little but the smile he was hiding was evident in his eyes. Abbie smiled back. 

Jenny grabbed Abbie by the shoulders. Dark smudges covered Jenny’s face. Her long soft natural curls were loose from her ponytail and fell limp around her face. 

Jenny then turned her head to look at Ichabod defiant.  
“Well you can’t. It was all my fault, icky. Abbie did nothing wrong.”  
“Jenny!” Abbie answered. She threw up her arms in defeat.  
“I was the one who poured the last Ingredient into William’s formula making it blow up. I swear I didn’t think it would explode like that. William and I….Do you know William?” Jenny asked.  
“Yes. Yes. I am already aquatinted with Mr. Desoto,” Ichabod sighed. “And where is Mr. Desoto? He should be here stating his case as well.” He crossed his arms against his chest, tight. 

“He’s downstairs with Daniel talking to the news reporters,” Jenny answered.  
“News Reporters!” Ichabod shouted. He turned to stare at Abbie. Her mouth and eyes were wide and they turned back to Jenny.  
Jenny nodded. Her eyes shifted toward Ichabod.  
“Yeah, all the local news channels are downstairs. You should see it, Abbie. They’re all there. They’ve already interviewed me and now they’re talking to William about the explosion,” Jenny Mills answered. “They want to talk to Dean Crane immediately to assure the public it wasn’t some sort of a terrorist attack.” 

“Oh My God!” Abbie gasped. She then clapped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes huge and round. 

Ichabod closed his eyes. A soft whimper escaped from his throat. 

“Dear God in Heaven, will this day never end?” He sighed. 

To be continued…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Please aim all of your critiques, reviews and tomatoes at the author below this title. And thank you for reading. The two of you. Lol Kudos goes to Sneetchstar and Dinnjjat and LaJoyMechell (if you are here) for liking this story and staying with it. I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing this. I hope it made your day and made you laugh. Lol Again the character therein do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure to appease myself considering how badly the real writers used them. Lol They belong to FOX NETWORKS. There is more to come.


	10. Private Lives Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was so long in updating this. Real Life kept Illini me back from finishing this. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks.

“Terrorist attack?” Ichabod asked.“ It wasn’t terrorist. It was…” 

Ichabod glanced over to Abbie. Abbie met his eyes.

“It was my fault,” Abbie answered. 

“No. It’s mine,” Jenny answered. 

Ichabod lifted his chin and looked down his nose at Jenny and Abbie. He opened his mouth.

A loud knock came from the door. 

“Yes. Come in,” Ichabod called out. He cleared his throat. He flashed Abbie a small smile. Abbie smiled back. She gently cupped.her hand to her cheek and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Well, at least this day can’t get any worse,” Abbie said. 

William Desoto shouldered his way through the half opened door and into the office.

“It just did,” Ichabod whispered. He closed his eyes and pinched his thumb and forefinger at the bridge of his nose. This is all.he needed. William Desoto to the rescue. He clenched his jaw tight. 

“Abbie, thank God. Are you ok?” William demanded.“You ran away before all the smoke cleared. I didn’t see you and thought you were still inside the lab. Someone had to stop me from running back into the lab.” He grabbed at her thin shoulders and shook her. He looked her up and down. 

“I’m fine, William, I had to report to Dean Crane’s office,” Abbie answered. “I’m sorry I had to leave in such a rush.”Her small hands gently stroked William’s large biceps to soothe him and his shoulders relaxed. 

“Old man Crane?” William answered.“Oh, well, are you ok?” 

“Yes. I’m fine,” Abbie answered.“I promise. His big blue-gray eyes scanned Abbie again before looking deep into her eyes. He smiled and looked up at Ichabod. 

”Ok,“ he sighed. ”Oh, sorry, Mr. Crane. You better get downstairs quick. The reporters and the MEMBERS OF THE BOARD OF EDUCATION are demanding you tell everyone this wasn’t a terrorist attack.“ 

”Right, then let’s go,“ Ichabod answered. Ichabod glared at William. He didn’t like to be called Mr. Crane. It makes him sound old like his father. God forbid. 

”Ok, let’s go, William said. “Why are you limping?” 

He stared down at Abbie after she took three steps. Abbie looked up at William her brown eyes wide and confused, then she looked down at herself and laughed. 

“I broke my stupid heel,” Abbie sighed. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Her beautiful face shined through with all the soot on her face.

The next thing Abbie knew William bowed low before her. 

“What are you doing?”Abbie answered. Then In one full swoop, William quickly slipped off her broken shoe and snatched the heel out of her hand. 

“Could ya hold this old man Cr…”William asked. “I mean Mr. Crane.” William shoved the heel and the shoe into Ichabod’s chest and quickly swept Abbie into his arms. Her small hand fluttered and then laid flat on his broad hard chest. 

“William, what are you doing?”Abbie shouted.“Put me down now!” 

“You can’t walk on one heel, Abbie,” William said. 

“I..II please put me down!” Abbie demanded. 

“Thanks Mr. Crane,” William shouted. He walked out of the office and through the door carrying Abbie in his arms. 

Ichabod stared at the couple. He then looked down at Abbie’s heel and dainty shoe in his giant hands dumbfounded. His large hands clenched around the heel and the shoe. He heard laughter behind him. 

“Thanks Mr. Crane,” Jenny gigled. Her eyebrows lifted and a smirk played on her lips. 

Jenny followed Abbie and William just out to the hall and then stopped. She spun on her heel to face Ichabod. 

“Moving too slow, Icky,” Jenny laughed. “Will you won’t you, join the dance, Alice?” 

Jenny winked at him and plucked Abbie’s heel and shoe up from his hands. She smiked. Then she turned and ran down the hallway to catch up with Abbie and William. 

Ichabod sighed heavily. His hands fell on either side of him. His shoulders sank. Ichabod could hear Abbie and William’s loud voices echo in the hallway as they walked down the hall. 

“William, this is ridiculous. Put me down now,” Abbie insisted.“It is my shoe that’s broken not my feet. I am perfectly capable of walking on them.” 

“Nope, no way,”William answered.“You’re barefoot, Abbie. You’re feet can get cut by broken glass or worse.”

Ichabod closed his eyes and shook his head. 

William Desoto suddenly appearing to rescue Abbie like some Alpha-Male dumb jock; just tops this day off. A short snort came out of his nose like a bull. Frustrated at himself and the situation. Moving too slow. Will he Join the dance? Did Jennifer mean join the dance of all of Abbie’s suitors? Luke included? All the men in this University seemed to be enchanted by Grace Abigail Mills, wanting her. Like he wanted her. Ichabod’s thoughts went back to earlier in the office when he told Abbie he loved her in German. He knew she understood him. He could see it in her eyes and feel it in her small body when he held her against him. The gasp as she trembled in his arms told him she understood what he said perfectly. Yet she choose not to acknowledge it.  
Was it Luke? Yes. It was Luke and the fact that Abbie still wasn’t free from him. What in God’s name made him say it in the first place? It was badly timed. Too fast. Too soon. He guessed it was thinking she might be badly hurt or worse. He had said it in German instead of English because he was a coward. Either way he should have known Abbie would understand him. It’s better this way anyway, they know where they stand even better now. That he is indeed in love with her and probably have ever since she was eighteen. His thoughts turned back to 2009 when Grace Abigail Mills turned eighteen years old. He and Daniel were on Winter break from University and he wanted to be in Sleepy Hollow for his little sister’s birthday. Daniel was very excited to be with his family again. He just wanted to tag along just to find new scenery other than the University. Katrina and he were not yet dating yet and she went to see her parents in England. Grace Abigail Mills took his breath away even back then. Her beauty. Her intelligence. Her humor. Everything about her. She was an old soul that he enjoyed keeping company with even though she was just a kid. Daniel used to tease him relentlessly about how much time he spend with Abbie, asking him when he was going to ask for Abbie’s hand in marriage. He then began to stay away and ignore Abbie. Not pay so much attention to Daniel’s “Little Sister.” Ichabod ignored and denied his growing feelings for Abigail, back then. He kept his longing and love for her under control before Daniel beat him to a pulp. That was then. This is now. His feelings resurfaced when she walked into his office this morning. Ichabod couldn’t deny his feelings of longing and love for Abbie, any longer despite the obstacles of Luke.  
"Jesus,’ he moaned. Had it really just been this morning when they met again? It feels like she’s been here for years. He never,felt like this before. He certainly never felt like this with Katrina. Katrina was the one who told him first she loved him and wanted him. He only fell in love with Katrina when they were in the middle of dating already and marriage was just the next step. He loved Katrina but it wasn’t the same as what he felt for Abbie. A fire sparked and burned inside him whenever Abbie,was near him or he saw her. He was a wreck. His fingers twitch. His thumb drummed against his thigh. He felt hot and all over,and nervous. And that was just this morning. Ichabod sucked a deep breath and blew it out his nose.

God, he needed two stiff drinks. Maybe after the press conference? He was about to address the faulty and the local reporters to console them Columbus University was not under terrorist threat. 

”Shite!“ He moaned. This day just keeps getting worse. Ichabod walked out quickly out of the office and down the hallway. A loud scream of laughter was heard down the hallway. He watched Abbie, William, and Jenny laughing as they turned the corner toward the stairs. 

*********************************************************************************

Katrina Van Tassle waited for Ichabod at the top of the buildings outside stairs. She just came from Ichabod’s apartment wanting to see what was going on after the Local News call the Chemistry Lab explosion a Terrorist attack. Katrina wanted to know if Ichabod was alright. She sighed and crossed her thin arms across her chest. She wished she was visiting Ichabod on better terms than helping her father out of his dilemma. She wished she didn’t sign the divorce papers to persuade him to do it. 

Ichabod had told her that he would have helped her either way. But she still couldn’t be sure. Ichabod Crane. They all wanted the truth. Was it or was it not a terrorist attack. Is Columbus University under attack? Katrina’s attention fell upon a sweet cute young couple standing in the middle of the student courtyard, talking. The good-looking young man came out of the building only a few minutes ago carrying his pretty girlfriend In his huge muscular arms. 

Katrina guessed they were students just out to relax and enjoy a beautiful Summer Friday from tests, Professors and the like. The young man was blonde and blue-eyed with a sweet baby face and a clef chin. The girl was black, petite and very pretty. Her face angelic with plump cupid bow lips and large deep brown doe eyes. She just reached the young man’s chest and had to look up to talk to him. They were smiling and laughing and looked to be having a good time. Not conscious of anyone but each other.

Katrina smiled. The couple reminded Katrina of her and Ichabod when they were in college, young and in love. How they used,to laugh and kid around. They use to love each other’s company. Oh, and those hot nights together in bed. The hot steamy sex they had which always lasted all through the night. People wouldn’t think it by looking at the athletically, lean tall man but Ichabod Crane was insatiable. He couldn’t get enough of it or of her. And was so very well endowed. A smile played a the corner of Katrina’s lips. 

They even broke a bed once. She remembered that night, vividly. It was on their first anniversary and only had two drinks at a dinner party. They left the party early too eager to get home be alone finally. Once they were home they rushed to their bed,,stripped off all their clothes and went to bed. It was in the middle of heavy intense bed frame pounding, when the large bed suddenly collapsed underneath them. It just quit, exhausted from the constant use. Katrina remembered Ichabod still inside her, his head buried in her shoulders frozen for a minute and then letting out a bark of a laugh. She began to laugh as well and they continued to have sex the rest of the night in the broken down bed. 

Katrina breathed out a small sigh. Now, she has to start from scratch. She’s hoping to rekindle the fire and passion she and Ichabod had while she was here helping him save her family. Her only hope was that it wasn’t too late for them. 

Katrina’s thoughts were then interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her and turned around. She smiled as Ichabod stopped just at the top stair, just past her. He stood and stared out into the crowd In front of him.

”Ichabod?“ She asked. Katrina stepped forward to stand next to him. He didn’t answer her. He just kept staring out. 

”Ichabod?“ She asked. Katrina waved her small white hand In front of him. Nothing. She then followed his eyes to see what he was staring at so intently. Katrina frowned and pursed her lips. Ichabod was staring at the same young couple she stared at before. The pretty petite brunette woman and the blonde jock. The young man was now bend over whispering in the young woman’s ear. She threw back her head and laughed at what he said. Katrina looked back at Ichabod. His eyes were narrowed. His full lips pressed together tightly. A small muscle twitched in his.jaw as it clenched tightly. 

”Ichabod!“ Katrina yelled. She shook his shoulder. Ichabod blinked at her. His eyes grew huge when he focused on her. 

”Wha? Katrina you’re here!“ Ichabod answered. ”When did you get here?“ 

”I just arrived,“ Katrina answered.”I heard on the news that the explosion could have been a terrorist’s and I wanted to see if you were alright.“ 

”Oh,“ Ichabod answered indignant.”It wasn’t a bloody terrorist attack. I’m fine. Everyone is fine.“ 

”Everyone?“ Katrina asked.”You knew who was in the explosion?“

Ichabod nodded. He raised his hand and waved at the couple he was staring at. 

”Yes. Abbie Mills, William and… I don’t see Jennifer Mills were in the blast,“Ichabod said.

Ichabod looked around in the huge crowd looking for Jennifer Mills. He shrugged. 

”I don’t see her. She’s probably back at her dorm,“ Ichabod answered. . 

”Abbie Mills?“ Katerina gasped.”You mean Abigail Mills? Daniel’s little sister? The new professor?“ 

”Hmmm,“ Ichabod hummed. He nodded his head. He turned to look back at Katrina. 

”You mean, that’s Abigail Mills who used to wear bottle capped glasses?“ Katerina asked. 

”Yes. That’s her,“ Ichabod answered. His voice sounded distant and thoughtful. 

Katrina whipped her head back to the couple and glared as she now examined Abigail Mills. She had only seen Abigail Mills once as a teenager and that was in the hallway in college. Abbie was walking away with Daniel just when she was just walking up to Ichabod. She didn’t get a look at her back then; but she had the chance now. 

Abigail Mills was petite. Her large deep brown expressive eyes were wide as they looked up to pay attention to what her young man was telling her. Her Cupid bow plump lips full and red, turned up in a sweet, seductive smile as she listened. Soft brown curls piled up high into a makeshift bun on top of her head. The Tiny fly away curls framing her smooth bronze glowing skin. A dark blue silk blouse hugged and enhanced her small Shapely figure. Two buttons opened to expose her neck. The blouse and black trousers she wore seemed to be tailored tight against Abigail’s perfectly round, small thin figure and her smooth curves which many men admire and desired. Katrina was wrong. Abigail Mills was more than pretty. She was gorgeous. 

”Mmmm.“ A low moan came from deep inside Ichabod’s throat. 

The sound made Katrina shift her eyes back to look at him. She then took a breath and let it out slowly. She smiled. 

”Well, I’m glad Abigail and her boyfriend survived the blast,“Katrina sighed. ”As well as her sister.“

"William Desoto is not Abigail’s boyfriend. Katerina,“ Ichabod said coldly. ”Luke is.“ 

His full lips pinched into a thin line as he raced down the steps and began to walk toward the crowd. 

Katerina frowned and stared after Ichabod for a second before she ran to walk beside him. 

”Who’s Luke?“ Katrina asked. She looked up at him as he stared straight ahead..

”Luke is,“ Ichabod sighed.”Luke Morales. He is promised to Abigail and awaits to be with his beloved again when he is finished his education in Sleepy Hollow.“ 

”Promised? Promised what, marriage?“Katrina gasped.”That’s so romantic.“ Her voice squeaked. She giggled as she smiled up at Ichabod. Katerina placed her small pale hand on Ichabod’s arm. Ichabod looked down and narrowed his eyes at Katrina. ”No. Promised to be engaged,“ Ichabod answered. Katrina quickly shifted his eyes to Abigail again and then turn back to look straight ahead. Both eyebrows lifted. 

”Even more fantastically romantic,“Katrina giggled. ”Too bad. Abbie and that young man make a cute couple.“ 

”Indeed,“ Ichabod said growled. Katrina noticed the annoyance in his voice. She opened her mouth to answer him. He watched him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He shrugged. 

”Never-mind, that,“ Ichabod said.”Let’s us go and get this wretched press conference over with so we can live our lives again.“  
He then smirked down at her. Katrina threw her head back and laughed as they walked on toward the large group of people. Her left arm threaded through Ichabod’s arm and she placed her right hand on top of his hand. Katrina then pulled him close against her side as they walked. Katrina, silently let out a breath of relief. To be honest, she was a little worried with the way Ichabod stared at Abigail Mills. He stared at her with such an intensity and heat blocking out the whole world. She thought maybe that Ichabod had developed an interest in the pretty little professor. Oh, but that’s ridiculous. She was much too young. What was she twenty-one? Twenty-two? She was only a child. What possible thing would he have in common with Abigail Mills, anyway, besides Daniel Mills? 

Ichabod could only see Abigail as the little sister he never had. The way Ichabod thought of Daniel as the brother Ichabod never had. Katrina could understand ichahbod’s attachment to the Mills family. Being an only child. It was only natural. He could never be interested in Abigail Mills in anything more than Daniels little sister and now a friend. Anyway, Abbie was promised to someone else; to this Luke Morales. Her suspicion and possessive feelings toward Ichabod were irrational. Grace Abigail Mills posed no threat to her. Katerina began to relax with the thought. She was in a great mood once again like after when hearing that Ichabod was going to help her father’s finical problem. She was all positive. Like a great weight had been lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I hope you liked this. This wasn't so funny.Sorry. I really wanted to get into Katrina's and Ichabod's head a little. Especially Katrina's reaction to Abbie. Lol please review and critique. I'll take flowers flowers or rotten vegetables. Just as long as you comment. Lol thanks for reading.


	11. Private Lives Chapter 11- Sweetheart they're suspecting things.

Abbie and William Desoto stood talking under the shade of a large tree.  
“What’s the deal with Old man Crane, over there?” William asked. He shifted his eyes to  
to see Ichabod Crane just step up on the student’s stage that stood in the middle of the campus’s courtyard. It was used by the students of Columbus to rally and speak their minds on anything they like.  
“What do you mean?” Abbie asked. She looked up and followed Williams eyes to Crane on the student stage.  
“He was just standing outside the English building, staring at us,”William answered.“It was kind of weird.”  
“What. When?” Abbie turned to William. Her eyebrows lifted.  
“Just before,” William said.“ He stood with some tall sexy red head.”  
“How do you know he was looking at us?” Abbie answered.“He was probably looking behind us”  
William shook his head.  
“No, he was definitely staring at us, Abbie,”William said. “He stared at you, in fact.”  
“Oh,” Abbie moaned. Abbie lowered her eyes from William’s questioning gaze.  
“Is there something going on between you guys?” William asked. His one eyebrow raised.  
Abbie glared up at him. She swallowed hard.  
“Why do you say that?”Abbie asked.  
William smirked.  
“I’m asking because he called out your name in the hall after the explosion,” William answered. “Also he stares at you when you’re not looking. I’ve caught him doing it twice, now.”  
Abbie clucked her tongue in annoyance.  
“I..I..we,” Abbie sighed. “I.I..it’s complicated, William.”  
William looked down at Abbie. His thin lips turned up into a smile.  
“What makes it so complicated?” William chuckled.  
“His soon-to-be-ex-wife,”Abbie answered.“And Luke.”  
“And who’s Luke?” William chuckled.  
“My boyfriend,” Abbie replied.  
“Do you love this Luke?” William asked.  
“Not in the way I used to,” Abbie answered.  
William nodded. His eyes then lowered to look down at the patch of pale yellow dandelions below them. William bowed.  
“I…i Wha…” Abbie exclaimed. William bend down to pluck a dandelion between them. He then rose up again with it pinched in between his forefinger and thumb. He reached out and offered it to Abbie.  
“Yeah?” He said.“Poor Luke. For you.”  
“Oh, thank you,” Abbie gasped. She took the dandelion from William and twirled it between two fingers, thoughtfully. The action made some of the dandelion’s pale yellow petals blow away into the summer breeze. Abbie smiled.  
William’s gaze settled on her and he smiled at Abbie.  
“All I’m saying is Old man Crane seems really into you,”William sighed.“You should get rid of this Luke person you do t even love anymore, and get with Crane before he explodes and hurts me thinking I’m a threat!”  
Abbie chuckled and looked up at William.  
“That is not going to happen!”she said.  
“There was dark naked hated in his eyes when I gave him your shoe and heel to hold,” William said.“ And I thought he was gonna knock me out when I picked you up.”  
“You’re exaggerating now,” Abbie chuckled.  
“Oh, he’s got it bad,” William answered. “Look, I suspect there is more happening between you and Dean Crane and I say go for it. You guys really look good together no matter how old he is. He’s a very lucky guy.”  
Abbie laughed and Williams face broke out into a huge smile.  
“A very lucky guy,” he whispered.  
A slight pink flush brightened Abbie’s cheeks. He turned his eyes quickly away from Abbie and coughed into his fist.  
He then looked up and scanned the people in the crowd.  
“Oh, there’s Daniel,” William said. “I have to ask him something. I’ll see ya later, Abbie.” 

He raised his hand and waved at Daniel. Then he walked toward the crowd.  
Abbie waved at Daniel and shook her head. She raised her eyes to see Ichabod watching William. Ichabod’s eyes slid to Abbie’s. He smiled at her and looked down to read the loose-leaf papers in his hands. 

Abbie could not understand why Ichabod was so hostile with William. Is it there ages? That was ridiculous. It was an ten year difference. He was 34 and she is 24. That wasn’t so bad. Was it? Well, Abbie didn’t care. Ichabod Crane has made her heart pump faster and body heat since she was thirteen years old. She was in love with Ichabod Crane before she even knew what love was. She never cared how old he was. 

Abbie sighed. She watched Ichabod adjust the microphone on its stand and then step back. He straightened his posture and threw back his large broad shoulders. His bearded chin lifted dignified. He flipped his head to get his short shaggy reddish brown hair out of his eyes. Abbie liked how Ichabod’s hair curled at back of his neck. She imagined her long fingers combing through those curls. She could almost hear his low soft moan as her long nails scraped across his neck. 

Ichabod reached inside the top pocket of his dress shirt and pulled out a pair of glasses.  
He quickly put them on and absently scratched at his beard. He combed his long thin fingers through his short hair and lowered his eyes to read through his notes.  
Abbie smiled. She didn’t know he wore glasses. They were big, round and silver with black frames on the top. They were stylish and smart. He truly looked like the handsome and dignified Dean of students of this University.  
Abbie has had a huge crush on Ichabod Crane since she was a fifteen years old. Ichabod Crane was Daniel’s cute foreigner friend from across the pond. He would tease her and gently pulled her hair. 

At eighteen, Abbie was completely in love with him. Ichabod Crane listened to her. He asked for her opinions on current events when most dismissed her. They debated about everything. Politics, social issues etc. He challenged her. Introducing her to Philosophy and Religion and reading English literature instead of the popular non-fiction crime novels she read voraciously. 

p>She’d never have dreamed Crane would ever tell her he loved her, either in English or in German.  
Had he meant to say It. Or was it in the heat of the moment. Or just something you would say when you think the other is in danger. Abbie didn’t acknowledge his declaration. She wasn’t sure he had meant what he said. It would have broken her heart if she was wrong. She was so sure that she loved Ichabod. It scared her to think Ichabod might not love her with the same intensity. Abbie knew though, she had to tell Ichabod she loved him back. Luke was another problem. Abbie should tell Luke how she feels and that it is over. Full disclosure. No matter what.

Abbie’s attention was caught then by an attractive brunette now standing beside Ichabod. Abbie’s eyebrows lifted. The Head of the Board Of Education, Zoe Corinth. Zoe has brown, long curly hair with red highlights. The bright sun shone over her creating a pretty halo around her face. It made her pale freckled face and deep blue eyes shine a cobalt blue. She was dressed business casual with a white tailored blouse and a black pencil skirt. Black kitten heel pumps completed the look. She looked smart, sophisticated and beautiful.

Abbie watched Zoe stand close to Ichabod. Her shoulders touched his. Zoe leaned forward to read Ichabod’s notes with him. The same height as Ichabod. Her chin rested on his shoulder. Ichabod turned his head to meet her eyes. Abbie counted three times Zoe had flipped her hair. Her red lips smiling up at him. Zoe placed her manicured hand on Ichabod’s biceps and pressed her huge bosom against Ichabod’s arm to whisper something in his ear. Ichabod turned his head toward her to listen and nodded.  
Abbie smacked her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.  
Zoe’s eyes suddenly lifted to meet Abbie's. A small smile played around the corner of Zoe’s red lips. She nodded at Abbie. Abbie nodded back. Zoe then turned her head back to Ichabod to tell him something and walked away.  
Abbie frowned. She pressed her lips together. What the hell was that about? Why was Zoe Corinth rubbing against Ichabod like some cat in heat? She was a member of The Board Of Education for God’s sake. She should have shown some decorum. And Ichabod didn’t seem to be too bothered by it at all. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying it.  
“Hmmmm,” Abbie growled. The sound escaped from deep inside Abbie’s throat.  
Jenny suddenly appeared beside Abbie.  
“Did you see who’s here?”Jenny asked.“Ms. Katrina Van Tassel Crane, herself.” She jerked her thumb back to the crowd of people.  
Abbie pushed aside her homicidal thoughts of Zoe Corinth to follow Jenny’s thumb. Abbie met the eyes of a tall red-head. Her green eyes glared back at her. Her brow furrowed. Abbie’s mouth fell open.  
“Katrina?”Abbie whispered.  
“Yeah. Princess Wonderbra finally makes her appearance.”  
Abbie closed her eyes and shook it. She laughed and turned to look back at her sister. Jenny’s dark brown eyes lit up with malice. She smiled.  
“Princess Wonderbra, Jenny?”Abbie asked. Her eyebrow lifted.  
“Yeah! You know she wears a push-up bra. Cause she ain’t got much there,”Jenny laughed.“Especially to keep Icky’s interested. Anyway she’s probably here to mess things up, like always.  
”She signed the divorce papers,“Abbie replied. Jenny’s eyes grew large. Her pretty face brightened.  
”I can’t believe it. Katrina actually came through,“ Jenny answered. ”No, but wait why did she sign those papers. Katrina’s up too something. I’m going to ask her.“  
Jenny turned her eyes back to Katrina. She then walked out from the shade of the tree to the huge crowd.  
”Jenny, no!“ Abbie called out. She reached out and just missed the back of Jenny’s white short sleeved blouse. Abbie followed Jenny for damage control. As the Press Conference began. 

*****************************************************************************  
Dean Ichabod Crane reached out a finger to tap the microphone. He leaned forward.  
”Goo….Ah,“ Ichabod moaned. He winced at the loud screech of feedback from the microphone. He coughed into his fist and leaned over the microphone again.  
”I apologize for that,“ he said again.”Good evening. Faculty. Students, Professors and members of the press. My name is Ichabod Crane. I am Dean of Columbus University. That is C-R-A-N-E, I-C-H-A-B-O-D. I will now accept all your questions.“  
”Yes. You,“Ichabod said. He pointed to a small blonde lady dressed in a smart blue summer suit.  
”April May June Collins from the Daily Examiner, Mr. Crane,“ she introduced.”Was the blast from a terrorist? Should the public be concerned?“  
”No. Ms. Collins. It was not. Instead it was only a benign chemistry experiment gone wrong by some of our faculty members,“ he answered.  
”There is still black smoke coming out of the broken window of the chemistry lab, Mr. Crane,“ Ms. Collins answered. ”It’s beginning to drift across campus. Who are these faculty members who are experimenting in the middle of summer school?“  
”The names of the faculty members are of no consequence to your paper, Ms. Collins,“ Ichabod answered. ”They will be dealt with as soon as I am possibly able. The formula was made from a harmless gelatin non-toxic extract and is non-toxic to the environment and humans.”  
April May June's plucked eyebrows lifted. Her lips pursed.  
”Gelatin extract?“ She asked.”Like jello?“  
”Exactly, Ms Collin’s“ Ichabod nodded. ”And with the consistency of Play-do. I assure you and the public, the black smoke is harmless to all and will eventually be blown away by a good, strong August rainstorm.“  
”It hasn’t rained for weeks, Mr Crane,“ she answered.”And there are no forecasts for storms in the near future.”  
”Patience, Ms. Collins ” Ichabod answered.“’ Ichabod pointed to another reporter. A small man with a pinched face and salt and pepper hair.  
”Yes. You.“ Ichabod said.  
”Robert Paulson of the SunnyDale News, Mr. Crane,“ he introduced.”What about the Chemistry lab?“ Will the citizens of this city have to pay for the restoration of the chemistry lab?”  
“No,”Ichabod answered,“We have that all under control and will deal with the reparations our own way.”  
“Will you make those who are responsible pay for the damage, Mr. Crane?”Robert Paulson asked. “Will the faculty members be suspended or dismissed from Columbus University?”  
“No comment,” Ichabod answered. “I believe I have answered all your questions gentleman and ladies. I thank you all for your patience and bid you a good evening.”  
“Will the school then, pay?”Robert Paulson continued. His eyebrow lifted. Ichabod pushed back his shoulders and lifted his chin.  
“The most important thing to take from this press conference is the explosion was not a terrorist attack home grown or overseas,” Ichabod replied. “Anything else concerning this explosion is of no importance to your papers. And is only the concern Of The Board of Education as well as Columbus University. Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen.” 

Ichabod then shuffled the papers in his hand and stepped away from the microphone. The reporters turned away and wrote in their notebooks. Ichabod shook his head. His eyes shifted to find Abbie smiling up at him. Her eyes bright. He smiled back.He pressed the loose-leaf papers against his chest and they walked towards each other. Both met behind an black iron bench in the courtyard.  
“Nice job, Icky,” Abbie chuckled.”You deserve this.” 

She lifted her hand and offered the dandelion to Ichabod. The dandelion’s pale yellow pedals were still full on top, and not yet all blown away from the wind.  
“Oh, my dearest Miss,”Ichabod whispered.“Thank you.” He bowed low to Abbie and gently took it out of her small hand. His long fingers brushed her hand softly, lightly and they both gasped from the sensation.  
Abbie’s one eyebrow lifted and she nodded. Ichabod smiled at her approval and watched as she lifted her hand to her mouth to remove a stray coiled brown curl from her lips. He smiled.  
“But Abigail, please refrain from calling me that horrid name,”he teased.“I hate it when Jennifer uses it.”  
“I know,” Abbie laughed. ”I just felt like saying it.“ Abbie tilted her head and smiled up at him.  
Ichabod’s eyebrow lifted. He chuckled.  
”Oh, and why would you want to do that, Abigail?“ He answered. Ichabod stepped closer and leaned forward, crowding her against the back of the bench. Their eyes locked together.  
”Ich liebe dich auch,“Abbie whispered.  
”I love you too?“ he translated. He smiled.  
”I love you, Ichabod. I have since I was fifteen years old,“Abbie whispered. ”I never stopped. I could never tell you how I felt for fear of you not returning my love.“ 

"I knew it already,“ he sighed.”I could see it in your eyes. I felt it in your body when I held you after I told you I loved you.“  
Ichabod sighed and closed his eyes. His shoulders lowered in relief.  
”But, was it in the heat of the moment knowing I wasn't hurt, after the explosion?“Abbie asked.”When you realized you loved me?“ Her voice low and breathless.  
Abbie was then aware of their surroundings. Her feet shifted left and right nervously.. She knew they shouldn’t have this personal private conversation out here in public but she really wanted to know.  
Ichabod’s sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. He then stared straight into her eyes.  
”I think you know the answer, Abigail,“ he whispered. ”I love you. I believe I’ve always have but never admitted it to myself until I saw you again all these years.“  
Abbie lowered her eyes.  
“Really?” Abbie answered. Her voice cracked. She then cleared her throat.  
“Yes. Really,” he chuckled. He stepped closer to Abbie and raised both his hands to touch her face.  
“Luke,” Abbie whispered. “He’s coming on Monday. He saw the explosion on the news and wanted to know if I was, alright.”  
Ichabod’s hands fell to his sides. His body stiffened. He then leaned his body back from Abbie and looked down his nose at her. He folded his large hands behind his back and wiggled his fingers, agitated. White, hot Jealously flowed up Ichabod’s body like a great wave.

p>“Oh, yes of course. You’re still not free from Mr. Morales,” Ichabod answered coldly. His expression stern. His jaw clenched.

Abbie frowned. She blinked up at him and threaded her arms across her chest.  
“And what about, Katrina?” she replied.“Do you really think you’re free from Katrina just because she signed some divorce papers?”  
Abbie raised her eyes up to look at him. She shook her head as he stepped away from her. 

Ichabod’s mouth opened to answer and then shut. Katrina’s father finical dilemma came to mind. Until it was resolved. He was still tethered to Katrina.  
“We are not talking about, Katrina here, Abigail,”Ichabod answered.“That is completely different. You have not been married to Luke for five years. You can easily sever ties with Luke without much of mess. I will forever be linked to Katrina and her family.” 

"Sever ties without much of a mess?”Abbie yelled.“Luke and I have committed to one another.. We’ve lived together for two years and are promised to be engaged.”  
“Promise to be engaged,”Ichabod scoffed. A small snort escaped his lips.  
“What?” Abbie threaded her arms across her chest.  
“Really? Abigail. Your young man is a total imbecile. If you ask me,”Ichabod said indignant. “I never gave Katrina a Promise ring to be engaged. I just did it. A promise ring is nonsensical. Is ridiculous!”  
Silence.  
Abbie’s jaw clenched. A dark cloud came over her expression.  
“You’re ridiculous,”Abbie shouted. “You don’t know Luke. You don’t know how hard it was for him to even give me this ring and finally commit to me.”  
Ichabod’s one eyebrow lifted. A wry smile played around his full lips.  
“So, the revered Football hero has issues with commitment, then?” Ichabod teased. “Interesting. I wonder what he would think if he saw you being carried in Mr. Desoto’s arms all day?”  
Abbie glared up at Ichabod. Her eyebrows knitted.  
“He picked me up,”Abbie yelled.“I didn’t ask him to carry me.”  
“You didn’t seem to object to him carrying you,” Ichabod answered.  
Abbie’s eyes widened and her mouth opened. Her arms tightened across her chest.  
You’re an ass,“ Abbie growled. She then turned on her heel and walked away back to the crowd of people.  
He blinked at her retreating figure.  
”Please return here, Abigail so we can discuss this further,“ he shouted.  
”No!“  
Ichabod followed close behind her and caught her elbow. He spun her around to face him again. He gasped. Abbie’s eyes were dark and stormy. Her brow wrinkled. Her mouth pursed.  
”And what about Katrina?“she yelled.”Do you think she would appreciate you flirting shamelessly with Ms. Board Of Education?“  
”What?“  
”Everyone, saw you and Zoe Corinth rubbing against one another up on the student’s stage,“ Abbie said indignant.”It was shameless. You let her drape herself all over you!“  
Ichabod’s brow furrowed. He leaned forward.  
”Ms. Corinth was only reminding me of the faculty meeting we have on Monday morning,“ he whispered. That is all.”  
“And she had to do this by whispering it in your ear?” Abbie asked.  
Ichabod opened his mouth to answer when his eyes lifted to look behind Abbie. His eyes then lowered to meet her’s again.  
“Abbie,” he whispered. “Maybe we should take this conversation back in my office. People are beginning to stare.”  
Abbie gasped and her eyes widened. She and Ichabod slowly turned their heads to look behind them.

They had an audience. Katrina, Jenny, Daniel and even Zoe Corinth were watching them. Their eyes huge, their mouth’s wide opened. Jenny was the only one with a huge, bright smile on her lips. Her eyebrows raised. 

Abbie turned her head back and shook her head. She raised her eyes to meet his. 

“Good. Maybe Princess Wonderbra will understand why Zoe Corinth was whispering in your ear,” Abbie said indignant. 

She then turned on her heel and continued to walk the rest of the way toward the crowd. 

Ichabod watched her walk away from him. His eyebrows furrowed. 

“Princess Wonderbra?” Ichabod whispered. A light of recognition came to his eyes. He ran after her.  
“I know what that is, Abigail” he whispered.“Did you get that juvenile nickname from your sister, Jennifer? It’s an unfair cheap shot. Katrina’s never done anything to you to deserve that nasty moniker.”  
They now walked close together, Ichabod behind Abbie. Abbie glared straight ahead. Her small hands clenched tight on either side of her.  
Abbie stopped suddenly almost making Ichabod run into her small frame. She glared up at him her eyes large and dark. .  
“You’re calling my sister, Juvenile?” She asked. Abbie crossed her arms against her chest again. Her chin lifted.  
Ichabod licked his lips and leaned closer.  
“No. I’m calling your sister’s nasty nickname’s as juvenile,”Ichabod answered.  
Abbie nodded and lowered her eyes in agreement. She relaxed her shoulders.  
“Jennifer’s behavior is something entirely, much worse,” Ichabod said drily. His voice measured and low.  
Abbie’s eyes shot back up to glare at him.  
“What? You don’t agree?” Ichabod asked. “Your sister is undisciplined. She just blew up her own classroom, Abbie. The woman is a menace. She’s chaos.”  
“Leave my sister out of this!” She shouted.“We’re not talking about Jenny, here.”  
Ichabod took a breath and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes. Ichabod then looked into Abbie’s dark eyes.  
“You’re right. We are not,”Ichabod sighed.“Instead we are discussing Mr. Morales and your reluctance to give back that bloody promise ring. I just don’t understand your loyalty to that brain dead jock, Abigail.” 

“Luke is not a brain dead, jock,” Abbie shouted. “He’s just as smart as you.” 

“Oh, yes? ”Ichabod answered coldly.“And yet. He decides to utilize his muscles and brawn in an uncivilized game that will leave him braindead and possibly handicapped when he is older. Yes. Very smart, Abigail.“ 

Abbie stared up at him. She pressed her lips tightly together and stepped up to pluck the dandelion out from Ichabod’s hand.

”Jackass.“ Abbie shouted and turned away. 

Ichabod’s empty hand reached out to grab Abbie’s arm when she turned. But it was too late. Abbie had already turned on her heel and walked away. He watched her walk to Daniel and Jenny in the crowd. He saw Jenny run up to talk to Abbie. Ichabod met Daniels eyes. Daniels lips pursed. He stared at Ichabod. A stern expression on his face. Ichabod closed his eyes and sighed. What happened? How did they start out declaring their love one minute and arguing about family and wives the next. It was ridiculous.  
It happened so fast. Of course, he must go and apologize to Abbie immediately. He’d forgotten what a sensitive subject Luke Morales was to her. Abbie had told him how much she cared for Luke. Luke was there when she needed him when her mother died and her father left. Her loyalty and love for Luke Morales will always be there. The same way he will always be loyal to Katrina and she will never leave his thoughts. He should have thought about all that before saying all those terrible things about Luke. Except the white hot jealously of Luke Morales overtook him, poisoning his view. 

”Damn!“ He groaned. Ichabod sucked in a breath and let it out. He then sensed someone walk up behind him and turned around. 

Zoe Corinth’s small pale hand touched his shoulder. She smiled up at Ichabod. 

”Change of plans, Ichabod,“ she said.”The Board Of Education has called an emergency meeting in your office tomorrow morning. 9:00am sharp. Please inform both Professor Jennifer Mills and Abigail of the meeting.“ 

”Saturday morning,“Ichabod asked. “Why?“ 

”The Chemistry lab explosion,“she answered.”We have to discuss what is to be done about Jennifer and Abigail Mills and their future at Columbus University. It can’t wait till Monday.“

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Tthe WONDERBRA brand does not belong to me. It belongs to VICTORIA SECRETS. (I think) anyway, I'm just borrowing it for this particular story. And I am in no way insulting the woman who wear them. Lol You're all beautiful any which way. Lol please leave flowers or rotten tomatoes in the comment box below. Lol thanks. I hope you liked this.


	12. Chapter 12-Tangled in my blanket of clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I apologize for this long delay between chapters. I have been really busy lately. Real Life as a strong-hold on me. I will continue this story. I will do my best to do weekly updates. Lol. Thank you for those who are still reading it. lol This has a rating of MA17 for mature audience not for children. It is explicit.  
> Enjoy ;) lol The lyrics "Walking after you" and Everlong" are from Foo Fighter. All rights go to them. They do not belong to me. I'm just burrowing it because I love the FOOFIGHTERS so much.lol ;)

The 9:00 am meeting lasted through to late afternoon. Ichabod Crane sat with his elbow on his chair’s arm. His right hand rested under his chin. He yawned and covered his mouth. His long fingers drummed lightly above his mouth. Ichabod tuned out William Desoto’s detailed account of his role in the chemistry lab explosion about ten minutes ago. He has heard the story twice already at the lab and in his office. He was tired of hearing about the story already. He just wanted this meeting to be over so he can go talk to Abbie alone. 

Ichabod’s eyes slid slowly to his couch where Abbie sat with Daniel. He stared at her. Her brown hair was swept up in a small bun on top of her head. Some stray tight curls fell around her face. Abbie wore little make-up. The black eyeliner she wore barley covered the red in Abbie’s eyes which hinted at a sleepless night. A red shine brightened her plump lips. She was dressed casual. She wore a white short-sleeved peasant blouse, tight skinny black jeans and black heeled shoes. Her legs swept to the side. He hadn’t spoken to Abbie since that argument yesterday afternoon in the students courtyard. He called Abbie many times last night, to apologize but Jenny always answered. Jenny told him Abbie did not want to talk to him. 

He spent a sleepless night staring up at his bedroom ceiling. He just couldn’t let his mind and body relax to sleep. His thoughts kept going back to what an unbelievably, unreasonable ass he was. He just couldn’t help himself. His frustrations and pressures just came out all at once. His feelings for Abbie, Luke, the Promise ring, Abbie’s loyalty to said Luke Morales and Jenny blowing up her classroom. The last straw was that crack about Katrina. What was it she called her? Princess Wonderbra? He chuckled. It was funny. 

He knew he had overreacted; said to much without thinking. He must make peace with Abbie. He wouldn’t be able to sleep the rest of the weekend until he did so. Ichabod didn’t want to ruin this new found relationship with Abbie. He loved her and he really wanted it to work with Abbie. 

His thoughts then went back to Katrina. He couldn’t help but to compare the two relationships. He and Katrina were too young when they married. They were only seventeen, just children. He had met Katrina in his senior year in High School. They loved each other. Except the love was immature and selfish. He and Katrina took instead of giving to each other. They took sexual pleasure from each other. The way you would satisfy an inch. 

Ichabod and Katrina’s relationship was hot and heavy. They had sex everyday. They couldn’t get enough of each other until they became more focused on their careers in their senior year in University. Ichabod and Katrina then just drifted away. Their sex life began to loose strength and momentum. Ichabod began to take extra classes and study every night to chase his scholastic career. Katrina was doing the same dedicated to launching her fashion accessories business. The breakup was mutual. Ichabod and Katrina agreed the fire had gone.  
The difference was Ichabod needed Abbie. He needed her in his orderly, controlled, boring, English life. He needed her chaos, her disorder, her excitement. He wanted all of Grace Abigail Mills. Even her chaotic sister, Jenny. He loved Abbie. It was strange but these two days have been the happiest days of his life since Abbie’s arrived at University. He was able to get to know Abbie as an adult after the explosion. Right after the firemen called the all clear and they left the building. They sat on a bench in the students courtyard waiting for Daniel. He remembered Abbie’s small hands laying on her lap shaking. Ichabod reached out and covered her small hands with his.  
Only to discover it was cold.  
“Please, don’t,” Abbie said. She pulled her small hands from under his and replaced them on her lap.  
“You’re hands are cold,” he answered. “Are you really ok?” He looked at her and frowned.  
Abbie nodded. Her hair fell around her face.  
“I won’t ask you what happened until we are in my office,” Ichabod said. “So you can just relax, now.”  
Abbie nodded and chuckled.  
“Thank you,” she said.“I appreciate it. I just need a minute to collect myself.”  
“Take all the time you need, Abbie,” he said.“I can wait.”  
Abbie turned her head to look at him and smiled. He remembered her face just beamed through all the black soot on her face. Her hair all frazzled and messy. Abbie looked so innocent. Ichabod smiled back.  
“You know something?” Abbie giggled. “this reminds me of the time when you and Daniel caught me trying to sneak into your little ”Clubhouse“ shed in the woods.  
Ichabod laughed. He remembered like it was yesterday.  
”Yes. I remember,“ he answered. ”you were half way through the window trying to get in when we caught you. You were all dirty with mud, leaves and grass in your hair. You then lost your balance and fell through the window to the dirt floor. But you weren’t at the verge of death sneaking into the backyard shed, Abbie.”  
”Says you,“ Abbie answered. ”I feared for my life when you and Daniel walked in and found me.“  
Ichabod threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh. This opened the conversation to tell each other what they have been doing these past ten years. The conversation was free, easy, and happy. Relaxed and interesting. They sat talking in the middle of the student’s courtyard for almost an hour. Until Abbie was called away to answer some questions about the explosions to the firemen. It was then when Ichabod realized he felt something more for Abigail Mills then just a physical attraction. 

Ichabod’s thoughts then turned to Luke Morales and turned dark. He stretched out his long fingers to prevent them from curling into tight angry fists. His mouth suddenly went dry. He scowled. Ichabod was tired of hearing Abbie say Luke’s name, with such reverence. It was almost worshipful. He just couldn’t take it anymore and he started the argument. He was jealous. He wanted Abbie. Ichabod wanted her mind, body and soul. He wanted to be with Abbie without memories of Ex-boyfriends and promise rings. 

Ichabod’s eyes slowly turned back to look at Abbie on the couch. He stared at her mouth and he felt his trousers tightened. Her plump cupid bow lips were closed pressed tight as she listened to William. His eyes focused on how red and shiny they were. He now had a raging hard-on thinking about Abbie. He sucked in a deep breath and and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes tight and opened them again. He tried to control his rapid beating heart. Ichabod drummed his long fingers faster now on top of his desk. He had been celibate far too damn long for his taste after Katrina. Three years too long. Damn it! He abstained from sex out of respect for Katrina and her family until she had officially signed the divorce papers. 

He and Katrina have friends and family here in the States and Ichabod didn’t want any gossip to go around. He was playing around on Katrina before the divorce papers were signed. The three years passed quickly. Daniel Mills made it his life’s mission to parade every beautiful young coed to tempt him out of his monastic vow. A motley crew of cheerleaders, Math, science and English majors. They young women were very beautiful and sweet. Ichabod dated some of the women once or twice. But it never went any farther than that. It was only when Abigail Mills reentered his life as a stunning young woman that finally awakened his sexual appetite. Abbie tempt him with her beauty, intelligence, grace and humor to break his three years of celibacy. It took all his effort in body and mind to ignore his libido. Then Katrina finally signed the papers. Now it was Abbie’s turn. She had to break it off with Luke Morales. He hoped it would be soon. Ichabod closed his eyes and his mind wondered. 

He imagined standing up from his chair and walking to Abbie on the couch. He’d stand in front of her. All eyes would be on them in the room as he reached out his hand for her. Abbie would place her small hand in his and stand up. He reaches out to cup her face with his hands. His thumbs brush back and fourth along her silky, soft brown skin. He’d pull her face up close to his and captures her lips with his as he sucks and licks her luscious, sweet lips. His tongue licked the seam of her lips and she opens her mouth. The kiss then becomes hot and heavy, tongues twirling. The kiss becomes hot, wanting. 

A need to be in a private place overcomes them and the fantasy changes. The people in his office disappear and transforms into his bedroom. The hot kiss continues in front of his huge bed. Ichabod leans down as he places soft kisses down her throat and he moans. He then changes tactics and begins to brush his lips up her throat again. He raises his lips to her ear.  
”Turn around, Abbie,“ he whispers.  
He places his large hands on her waist and quickly turns her around. Her back to his chest, he then bends low again to her ear and kisses it.  
”Bend down my love,“ he whispers. He reaches his hands around her and begins to unbutton her black skinny jeans. He begins to lower her jeans and red thong down and under her ass to her upper thighs. He moans.  
Abbie moans and slowly bends herself forward. Her face and torso lay across his firm bed. She raises her ass up in the air and presses against his hard-on.  
”God, I want you so bad, Abigail,“ he groaned.”I’ve waited for you, for so long.“  
He quickly unzips his trousers and pulls them down. He grabs himself and pumps his already hard, thick cock in his hand. His other hand grabbed Abbie’s hip firmly and guided himself inside her. Ichabod could hear Abbie’s loud moans change to groans and to quiet whimpers, in his fantasy. Her quiet whimpers now turn into loud grunts into his mattress. Ichabod drove himself deeper inside, causing her to moan louder. He would gasp and sigh at how very wet, hot and tight she would be. His breath would come out in short gasps as he felt himself getting ready to come deep inside her. 

”Then, Wham. The goop went everywhere,“William Desoto shouted.”We got out just in time, thanks to Professor Mills.“ 

Ichabod’s eyes opened and blinked at William. He stared at him and frowned. He had awoken him from a wonderful daydream.

Shite. It has been too damn long. He must put these lecherous ungentlemanly thoughts he was having about her to rest. It was going on twice a day, already. Ichabod’s eyes slid to Abbie again on the couch. She sat with her back straight. Her eyes focused on William as she listened to his testimony. 

His eyes then lowered to her cell phone she held in her hand. Ichabod’s gaze shifted away from her when a thought came to him. He reached inside his trouser pocket and pulled out his own phone and stared it. Should he dare? He opened his mail App and scrolled down his contacts. He found her e-mail address in his folder and opened it. Would she even open it? Ichabod lowered his eyes and began to type his message under his desk. His eyes periodically raised to nod at William and Zoe Corinth to show he was still listening. 

To: Absmills1380@hotmail.com  
From: Ichcrane81870@hotmail.com 

Subject: I Surrender 

Message: 

My Dearest Abbie, 

If you accept my surrender. I’ll give up some more. Please Abbie. I’m so sorry. You are so right I was a tremendous, colossal, jealous jackass. Please forgive me. I love Jenny. I love William and will even learn to tolerate your football hero for your sake because I love you. It’s Absolutely true. 

Will you please accept my apology and do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight? 

Your choice. 

Forever,  
Ichabod Crane 

P.S. I shall earn back the dandelion you took away, Abbie. I promise. 

Ichabod read his message again and pressed send. He then looked up to meet Zoe Corinth’s blue eyes on him. 

His eyes widened. He scanned the room. All eyes were on him. 

”I..I I’m sorry?“ He asked. ”What did you say?“He sat back and lifted his long finger from his upper lip. 

Zoe Corinth frowned at him and threaded her long arms across her chest.  
”I asked if you have anything to ask Mr. Desoto about the explosion?“ She answered. Her one eyebrow raised. 

Ichabod shifted his eyes to William. William looked a little nervous but defiant. 

”No, no its fine,“ Ichabod answered. ”I’ll accept his testimony.“ 

Ichabod stuffed his Phone quickly back into his pocket and waved at William. 

Zoe Corinth nodded and turned her head. 

”Professor Mills?“ Zoe said.”Would you now like to tell your side?“ 

Ichabod saw Abbie’s head snap up from her cell phone. Abbie looked up at Zoe. Her mouth opened. Her dark eyes wide. 

”What?“ Abbie asked.  
Ichabod’s eyes lowered to look at Abbie’s phone now clutched tightly in her hand. He smiled. She was reading his E-mail. Abbie opened her mouth to answer Zoe Corinth when he noticed Zoe was not looking at Abbie. Her attention was on Jenny sitting in the red leather chair in front of his desk. Jenny nodded at Ichabod and Zoe and began her testimony. 

Ichabod wiped his hand across his face and sighed. He put his elbow back on the arm of his chair and lightly brushed a long finger across the hair on his upper lip. His eyes then slowly slid back again to Abbie. Ichabod gave a twitch to his mustache. He found he was anxious. He only hoped Abbie wouldn’t throw her cell phone across the room at him after reading his E-mail. 

Ichabod was about to look away when his eyes met Abbie’s. Abbie’s eyebrow lifted as a small smile tugged at the corner of her plump lips. Only the smile on her lips did not show in her big doe eyes. Ichabod couldn’t tell if she were angry or not at him. His body stiffened. He smiled nervously back at her. 

”Do you want to ask a question to Professor Mills, Ichabod?“ Zoe asked. Ichabod lifted his eyes to Zoe. Her deep blue eyes focused on him. Zoe smiled. 

”No, I have nothing to add to Professor Mills story, Ms. Corinth,“Ichabod replied.  
He sat back in his chair and nodded at Jennifer. Jenny combed her long fingers through her side ponytail over her shoulder and smirked at him. She shook her head at him and chuckled. Ichabod frowned. A loud bell chime was heard in his trousers pockets. Ichabod looked down and pulled out his phone. There was an alert for a new message in his E-mail inbox. Ichabod looked up before he hit the Mail app.  
It was Abbie’s turn to tell her part in the explosion. Abbie introduced herself and began her testimony. He sighed. He was hypnotized. Her answer to her E-mail forgotten.  
Abbie was exquisite as she sat on the couch. Abigail Mills explained her part in the Chemistry lab explosion to him and The Board Of Education. She looked so professional, fearless and strong as she looked everyone dead in the eye. He couldn’t wait for the meeting to finish to talk to her alone. Then Ichabod remembered the E-mail. He hit the mail app with his finger and lowered his eyes to read her message. 

To: Ichcrane81870@hotmail.com  
From: Absmills10380@hotmail.com. 

Subject: Your surrender 

Message:  
Ichabod, 

I just can’t with you! You just couldn’t help yourself, could you? Lol. His name is Luke Morales! And you will learn to tolerate him? For my sake. Like Katrina, Luke does not deserve your arrogant, snobbish insults. You are so aggravating. Lol. 

Yes. I accept your surrender and your dinner invitation. We will definitely speak of this more. 

All I will ever ask of you is to promise not to stop when I say when. Lol.

Speak to you after meeting.  
Love,  
Abbie 

P.S. I still have the dandelion. Lol. 

Ichabod smiled and chuckled. She used another line from the Foo Fighters song. Ichabod sighed. He closed his eyes. Abbie is right. He can’t help himself. His jealously for Luke Morales always trumped his common sense. He felt there was just something off about the boy. The promise ring thing. Why would you give a woman you say you loved a ring to promise to be engaged? Not married; Engaged. It didn’t make sense. Ichabod shook his head. He sighed. He didn’t want to think of Luke Morales right now. He wanted to think about Abbie having dinner with him, tonight. Ichabod then remembered he was in the middle of an important meeting. Ichabod licked his lips nervously. He bit his bottom lip. Ichabod slid his cell phone back into his pocket and looked up. He then gave his full attention to the rest of the meeting.  
An hour later the meeting was over. Ichabod watched Zoe talk with Daniel Mills and William. Jenny Mills had left the office quickly once the meeting ended. Abbie stood near the opened door and caught his eye. Ichabod lifted his one eyebrow and lightly shook his head. Abbie nodded and walked up his desk when Zoe turned to speak to him.  
“Ichabod go home and enjoy the rest of your weekend,” Zoe said.“You look tired. Don’t think about any of this trouble.”  
Ichabod chuckled and nodded his head at Zoe.  
“I have more to think about than this, Zoe,” he muttered. He glanced at Abbie standing behind Zoe. Abbie then nodded and walked up to his desk.  
“Excuse me, Dean Crane?” Abbie said.  
“Yes. Professor Mills?” His eyes rose to meet Abbie’s.  
“I just wanted to thank you for standing up for Jenny and me,” Abbie answered. “I really appreciate that you were on our side through all this. And I’m sure Jenny would thank you too if she still were here.”  
Abbie smiled and he was mesmerized by her beauty once again.  
“Y..You’re welcome, Professor Mills,” Ichabod whispered. Abbie smiled back and placed the dandelion in the middle of his desk and nodded. She then turned on her heel to walk back to the door and closed it behind her. Ichabod sat back in his chair again and looked at the dandelion on his desk. He swept it up in his large hand and looked up at Zoe. Zoe narrowed her eyes at him. Her brow creased in a worried frown. Her mouth pressed tightly together.  
He wondered what Zoe would say if she about Abbie. Could he confide in Zoe Corinth with the truth about his relationship?  
“How much sleep did you get last night, Ichabod?” Zoe asked.  
“What?” Ichabod said. He stared at her. His mouth open his eyes grew wide.  
A smile lifted the corner of Zoe’s full painted red mouth.

“You look exhausted,” Zoe said. “I know I would be very exhausted from lack of sleep too if I have to clean up after the Mills sisters after the whole explosion fiasco. and didn’t Abbie Mills punch you in the eye!”  
Ichabod shook his head. The ugly deep purple bruise around his eye was now a light pale purple beginning to fade into normal. It still hurt. The talking blobs of color were now better formed into real clear talking people.  
“I walked into Abigail’s elbow,”Ichabod answered. “and both Professor Mills have now been rightly punished for the explosion stunt!”  
“Stunt?” Zoe shot back.“Ichabod, it was more than a stunt. It was an explosion. They blew up a classroom. Everyone thought it was a terrorist attack. You just came from a press conference to calm everyone’s fears. The Mills Sister’s are a menace to this University.”  
“Everything is now handled,” Ichabod’s said indignant.“It is over now, Zoe.”  
“Over?” Zoe asked.“The University has to now dig into its monthly budget to replace new equipment and repaint the walls of the chemistry lab, Ichabod. It is going to cost the school a fortune!”  
“Yes. I understand that, Zoe,” Ichabod answered.“If need be, I will donate my own money to help the University restore the lab.”  
Zoe sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. She shook her head. Her long reddish brown curls flew in front of her face.  
Ichabod eyebrow arched over his eye. He could tell Zoe wanted to say more about the Mills sister’s.  
Zoe scoffed. An unladylike low snort came from her nose.  
“Yes?” He asked. “you have something else to say, Ms. Corinth?” His voice calm. Both his elbows were rested on either side of his chair. His long fingers steepled under his chin. He looked up at her and waited.  
“Really, Ichabod I think you shouldn’t have fought against our decision to expel them from University. You were much too lenient with them,” Zoe shouted.  
“Too lenient?” He yelled.“Sending them to work below ground inside the hot, dirty and dusty Library Archives way on the other side of campus for two years was too lenient?”  
“Yes!” Zoe shouted. “They should have been expelled, Ichabod. Kicked out of University. They are a danger to themselves and others just ask Mr. Desoto and Daniel Mills.”  
Silence. Zoe tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She took a breath.  
“I understand that Daniel Mills is an old College friend of yours,” Zoe sighed. “but you shouldn’t show favorites to Jenny and Abbie.” 

“I do not play favorites, Zoe,” Ichabod said indignant. “My alternative to your expelling them should show that. The explosion was an unfortunate accident. Not their fault. The punishment to work at the library and not continue to teach for two years with cut pay is good enough.”  
Zoe’s face grew dark as she frowned at him.  
Zoe stared into his eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She leaned back and squared her shoulders. Zoe sighed.  
“Yes. But you still didn’t expel them from the University Ichabod,” Zoe answered. “It’s understandable that you care for them as a big brother would, ”Zoe answered.“ I mean you’ve known them since they were children. You can’t play favorites with the Mills sister’s. What would the faculty or the students think?”  
“It’s finished,” Ichabod said curtly. “The punishment is given.”  
He closed his eyes and rubbed his large hand down his face. Big brother, indeed. His thoughts turned back to he and Abbie again in his bedroom. Both naked in the bed. Abbie screaming out his name as he thrusted hard into her as she hung on to his shoulders. He now regretted his idea to have Abbie work all the way on the other side of campus. Well, at least she was still employed. Ichabod shook his head of the thoughts and sighed.  
Zoe licked and bit her lips. She leaned forward.  
“I’m just cautioning you to be careful not to show your preference towards the Mills sisters,” Zoe answered. “Some people in the faculty at Columbus do not condone the practice of giving special favors to family and or childhood friends. Especially when one of them has a crush on you already.  
”Crush on me?“Ichabod chuckled.  
”Abigail Mills,“ Zoe answered.”She’s been crushing on you since she’s arrived. I saw it all over her face at the students courtyard. And she gave you a flower. Well, technically it’s a weed. Anyway, I say she’s got it bad for you, Ichabod.“  
Ichabod stared at the dandelion clamped between his thumb and his forefinger and put it under his nose. He sniffed at it. The sweet smell of grass, wind and earth filled his nostrils.  
”Yes, she does,“ Ichabod whispered. His voice soft and smooth.  
Zoe frowned at Ichabod. She took a deep breath.  
”Well, I would nip it in the bud if I were you, Ichabod,“Zoe said.”Give her some brotherly advice about having crushes on her older brother’s best friends. Believe me I know about this. I’ve been there.“  
”You have experience with this, Zoe?“ Ichabod asked. His eyebrow arched over his eye.  
”Yes, I do,“ She sighed. ”I was in love or I thought I was in love with my older brother’s best friend, too who was also ten years older than I was. And he told me he only thought of me as a little sister and a good friend. He basically let me down easy and I was grateful for that.“  
Ichabod’s eyebrows raised.  
”My feelings for Abigail Mills are far from brotherly or friendly, Zoe,“ Ichabod indignant. ”I love her and want her like any man, would. And I really don’t give a good God Damn what anyone of this University thinks.“  
A quiet fell between them. Zoe’s dark blue eyes grew huge. Her brow wrinkled in a frown. Her mouth opened wide.  
”You can’t be serious?“ Zoe asked.  
”Very.“ He pinched his lips tightly together.  
”B..b..but you can’t be in love with Abbie,“ Zoe said.”You just met her again, yesterday after ten years.“  
”I realized I was already in love with her back then,“ Ichabod answered.  
”Wait? What? You were in love with Abigail when she was eighteen?“ Zoe asked. ”Did Katrina know anything about this back then?“  
”No,“ Ichabod answered.”I didn’t know myself how I felt about Abigail Mills until I saw her Friday.“  
”Does Katrina know anything about how you feel about Abigail now?“  
”I have no idea. She think she has her suspicions,“Ichabod said. ”But she never expressed them to me. I only told Abigail I loved her after Katrina signed the divorce papers.“  
Ichabod remembered seeing Katrina when she saw him and Abbie having the argument about William, Jenny and Luke in the middle of the students courtyard. He could see Katrina see the passion in both their eyes.  
”And what about Daniel Mills? Does Daniel know about the two of you?“ Zoe asked. Her jaw clenched.  
”Yes and no,“ Ichabod sighed.”He knows my feelings towards Abbie and didn’t approve only because I was still married to Katrina. I don’t know if he knows now that Katrina signed the papers.“  
”He probably does,“ Zoe answered.”I even know she signed the papers.“  
”How?“ Ichabod asked. He raised his eyebrow.  
”It would be the only reason why Katrina is visiting you on campus after being absent these three years,“Zoe answered.”Unless Katrina wanted to reconcile, but obviously she didn’t.“  
Silence.  
Ichabod’s eyes lowered and he stared at the top of his desk.  
”No, she didn’t want to reconcile,“ Ichabod muttered. His hands fell on his lap.  
Zoe’s eyes then rested on Ichabod’s white summer dress shirt he was wearing. The collar pulled up. Two buttons open wide to let the air conditioner cool him off and show a little bit of his reddish brown chest hair. Zoe gasped at the sight and bit her upper lips.  
”May I ask a personal question, Ichabod?“ She asked. Her voice soft and deep.  
”If you like?“ Ichabod answered. He swallowed.  
”Has she told you she loves you?“Zoe asked.  
Ichabod lifted his hands from his lap and placed them on the chair’s arm.  
”Yes. She has,“Ichabod answered.  
”Have you told her you love her?“ Zoe asked thinly.  
”Yes,“ Ichabod answered. 

Zoe’s jaw clenched tight. She grunted and nodded. Zoe glared at Ichabod. This can’t be happening. Three years she’s waited for Katrina Crane to sign those divorce papers, three years. And this little snip Mills girl comes from out of Ichabod’s past and steals his heart away. To top it all off Ichabod realizes he loves her back all these years later. Unbelievable. Zoe took a breath. She let it out slowly . She needed to remain calm. It wouldn’t do to go off like a silly jealous teenager. It would be unprofessional. Zoe licked her lips and lifted her chin. Her red lips stretched into a smile.  
”Oh well, unlike me, Abbie’s most fortunate to have you return her love,“ Zoe answered.” I guess I wish you two the best of luck. I better go now. I have a lot of chores to do this weekend.“ Her voice sounded tight to her. 

”Thank you, Zoe, have a good weekend and I shall see you Monday.“ Ichabod nodded and swiveled his chair to the side to escort her out of his office. 

Zoe turned on her heel and walked to the door with Ichabod following behind her. She pulled the door open. Zoe stopped. Abbie stood just outside the door. She stared at Abbie for a full minute. Her gaze traveled slowly over the petite pretty young woman. She was extraordinarily pretty; beautiful in fact. But what was she, anyway? Twenty- Twenty-one? Too young. Let him have his meaningless fling with this pretty young thing. It’s only a summer fling, anyway . Ichabod just send her to work way on the other of this huge campus. He’ll be too busy and will forget all about her come September. She sighed lightly. Then she raised her head and chuckled. Zoe smiled. All she had to do and sit and wait. She suddenly felt better. 

”Professor Mills,“ Zoe said. 

”Ms. Corinth,“ Abbie said. She nodded back and smiled. 

Zoe Corinth smiled at Abbie and then passed her to walk down the long hall. 

 

To be continued…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I hope you liked this. Sorry this took so long. I have been busy these past week not giving me time to get back to this fanfic.i love this story and am determined to finish it with or without comments.lol Thank you to my bets-readers and readers. Please leave comments if you can flowers or rotten tomatoes. Thanks.


	13. Private Lives -This Love Will Not Be Easily Won.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update- Chapter 13. Abbie and Ichabod have dinner.

Ichabod and Abbie sat in a café still talking into the late night. Their food lay on their plates half-eaten and forgotten.

"So, Jenny told the girl at the head of the lunch table and it traveled from her all the way to the other side of the cabin," Abbie said.

"Ahhh, the game of telephone,"Ichabod chuckled."What did the message say when it finally reached you?"

"Ichy is on our side of camp bodybuilding oiled and naked in the gym," Abbie laughed. Her fork poised above a cheese covered broccoli ready to be stabbed.

Ichabod mouth dropped open and his eyes grew large. He laughed and threw his head back. He looked back to see Abbie's beautiful smile and wiped his mouth with his white cloth napkin. His eyebrow lifted. His eyes grew huge. His mouth dropped.

"Ichy is bodybuilding oiled and naked in the gym?" Ichabod repeated."What was the original message?"

"Ichy is on our side of camp working out in the camps gym," Abbie giggled. "It wasn't Jenny's fault. I knew I shouldn't have used her to spy on....".

Abbie sucked in a breath. She shut her mouth with a loud snap and pressed her full lips together. She shook her head.

"Wait?" Ichabod asked. "You had Jennifer spy on me?" He replaced the cloth napkin on his lap and lifted his fork and knife again.

Abbie lowered her eyes and moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Abbie?" He said. His voice low. A small smile lifted at the corner of his lips.

"Nnno, not exactly spy,"Abbie stuttered."just to follow you and tell me where you were in camp."

Ichabod tilted his head and side-eyed her. His forehead crinkled. He shook his head at Abbie. A smile played on his lips.

Abbie sat up in her chair. She swallowed the lump stuck in her throat.

"I just wanted to know where you were. That's all,"Abbie reasoned "you were a senior camp counselor. I knew you wouldn't be caught dead in our junior camp where Jenny and I were counselors."

"So you asked Jenny to spy on me?" Ichabod smirked. He took the bite of chicken from his fork His pink tongue peeked out to lick the bit of thick sweet, white sauce from the corner of his lips. Abbie suddenly felt very warm inside as she watched him.

"No. Jenny volunteered," Abbie chuckled. She tilted her head. Her lips pulled back into a huge smile. She'd reached out her hand for her glass of wine and took a long drink. She was careful not to spill it on her red silk blouse. She then licked her moist full red lips and shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course," Ichabod chuckled. He was memorized as he watched Abbie's pink tongue wipe away the wine from her lips. He reached out his hand to grab his wine to steady himself. Relax, Ichabod. Be patient. Savor in the now. Don't think beyond tonight only on how beautifully radiant Abbie looked this evening. Her dark hair loose and natural fell in coiled curls around her angelic face. Her plush red lips painted red and lush. She wore a tight long sleeved red silk blouse. Abbie's blouse was low and exposed her lovely décolletage. Her black pencil skirt was tight around her full curves and she wore black high-heeled shoes. Ichabod gasped when she first walked into the café just two hours ago. His heart sped up and his hand shook at the memory. He reached for his glass of wine and took a sip.

He lifted his eyes to stare over the rim at Abbie. Another memory flashed in his mind and his eyebrow lifted.

"You and Jenny came to my CPR class that one afternoon?"

"Yeah," she answered "Jenny told me about the CPR class and we went. Thank you for not kicking us out by the way."

Ichabod nodded. He filled his fork and then stopped it halfway to his mouth. His eyes then grew large again. He stared at Abbie.

"You kissed me," Ichabod whispered. "after you volunteered to be my victim in the CPR demonstration. You kissed me."

Abbie's heart beat faster in her chest. Shit! Jenny had dared her to kiss Ichabod just that morning at camp. Jenny bet her $20.00 that she wouldn't kiss Ichabod in front of his CPR class. A bet which Jenny still hasn't paid to this day. She frowned at the thought and made a note to herself to demand Jenny for the money come morning.

"You remember, that?"Abbie chuckled. "you pulled away so quickly to address the class. You never mentioned it ever again. I just assumed you just didn't want to remember."

Silence."

"I do remember," Ichabod whispered."I never forgot the kiss. It scared the hell out of me." He licked his lips and put the piece of chicken smothered in white sauce in his mouth. He slowly chewed as he met Abbie's eyes. His thoughts of that one rainy afternoon and the kiss.

"Not as much you scared me!" Abbie stated. She smiled. Her eyes lowered from his to adjust the cloth napkin on her lap. She couldn't look into his eyes. She was so embarrassed after she kissed him in front of his class. Hell, she wanted to kiss him here in front of everyone in the middle of this café. Ichabod looked so sexy in his dark blue dress shirt. It was opened at the collar with two buttons opened. His collar was popped up to cover his long neck. He wore pleated black trousers over black dress shoes shined to perfection. His short reddish brown hair, beard and mustache was nicely combed. He looked incredibly sexy.

Abbie's whole body grew warm when she remembered that day at camp vividly. Ichabod's lean thin body kneeled over her. His hot breath on her face. Abbie's eyes then lifted to meet Ichabod's.

"I remember you kissing me back," Abbie replied. She lifted her chin at him.

Abbie could still feel his soft fingers slide under her chin and lift it to place his hand underneath her head to brace her. She still felt his lips come closer until they softly brushed hers. He blew air inside her mouth in short quick bursts and laid his hand flat upon her chest to pump it.

Abbie heard Ichabod address his class about the procedure of CPR and lowered his lips back on hers again. He lifted his lips and pumped her chest, once again. Abbie let her one hand slowly travel up his back and wrap around his neck as he blew more air into her mouth. Then she pulled down. Abbie heard Ichabod's soft surprised gasp when she closed her full lips over his and his body stiffen.

Her first thought was Oh, God this wasn't such a good idea after all. Her second thought, how much she hated Jenny for making the bet in the first place. Abbie remembered her mind spiraled to make up a quick apology when she then heard a low groan come from Ichabod. She felt his lips open and lightly suck at her lips tasting them. Abbie felt Ichabod's large hands wrap tight around her body and pull her little closer. His tongue licked at her lips twice asking for entrance before Ichabod pulled back. Abbie remembered she opened her eyes to see Ichabod's eyes widen. Then he lowered her gently back on the large mat and hovered over her panting as he tried to catch his breath. Ichabod took a breath and closed his eyes before he finally turned his head away to speak to his class.

Abbie came back to reality and speared a French fry wedge smothered in ketchup with her fork. She pointed it accusingly at Ichabod.

"I remember everything," Abbie answered. "You kissed me back before you pulled away to address your class. And then ran out of the room at the end of the class and ignored me for the rest of the summer. You only spoke to me again to say goodbye when it was time to go home."

"I was embarrassed and disgusted with myself Abbie," Ichabod sighed. He swallowed hard and reached for his glass of wine. He took a good long drink.

"Why?" Abbie frowned. She chewed on the french fry wedge. She savored the spicy tomato taste mixed with the seasoned fried potato as she waited for his answer. Abbie smiled and her licked her lips.

He replaced the glass next to his plate and looked into her eyes. He took a deep breath.

"I, I, I had taken advantage of you Abbie," Ichabod answered in a low voice."that is why I pulled back so quickly and avoided you the rest of the summer."

"But you weren't taking advantage of me, Ichabod," Abbie replied. " I kissed you, remember?"

A silence fell between them. Ichabod groaned.

"You were Daniel's kid sister," Ichabod replied. "Honestly Abbie, I was so afraid you were going to run to Daniel and tell him I attacked you. I was afraid for my life."

Abbie stared at him. Her eyebrow lifted. Her full mouth opened.

"The person who Daniel Mills would go after is me for taking advantage of you," Abbie answered. "He loves you."

"If he knew," Ichabod scoffed. "Anyway, I was the adult. I should have stopped you not kiss you back. Especially not so....not so...."

"Passionately?" Abbie answered softly. "As if you liked the kiss?"

The corner of her full lips turned up into a smirk. Both her eyebrows raised and wagged at Ichabod. Ichabod looked away and pressed his lips tight together to keep from laughing. He turned back to her.

"Yes," Ichabod smirked. "That is why I left the cabin so quickly."

"I was almost eighteen,"Abbie argued. 

Ichabod blinked at her. His brow furrowed.

"You were seventeen, Abbie," Ichabod said."and going to be eighteen In January."

"Details, details," Abbie scoffed,"So, did you regret it?"

"The kiss?" Ichabod answered. "No, never. But it did scare me, Abbie. You scared me. I was afraid of my attraction to you. I knew I could be arrested if I ever touched you again. Or murdered in my sleep by Daniel if he found out. I would have preferred going to jail then face Daniel."

"I never told Daniel what happened," Abbie laughed. "It wasn't his business. I don't know if he already knew, though."

"I know that he didn't know because I'm still alive."

"We're both still alive," Abbie chuckled. Both laughed.

Abbie and Ichabod reached out across the table and held hands. Ichabod's thumb lightly stroked across Abbie's knuckles. She closed her hand tighter around his fingers.

Ichabod lifted her hand and pulled it across the table towards him. He licked his lips and placed a soft wet light kiss atop her hand. His eyes lifted and focused on her.

"Hmm," Abbie moaned. Ichabod's blue eyes were intense as he then turned her small hand over and kissed the palm of her hand. He then pulled his lips back and kissed the pulse point at her wrist. Abbie shuddered. Her whole body flushed, heated. She could swear her whole body was as red as her silk blouse. Ichabod pulled his lips away once again and held her hand. He kept his eyes on her. His bed room blue eyes narrowed at her.

"I love you Abbie," Ichabod whispered. "I..I think I knew it even back then but I couldn't say anything because you were so young. But I knew It was true when I saw you again all these years after."

"I know," Abbie answered." I love you too. Ichabod. I always have."

silence. Ichabod's smile widened.

"So, now that you are of age,"Ichabod murmured."let me buy you two more drinks so I can get you nice and drunk and take advantage of you. You choose the drinks."

"Oh, yes please," Abbie chuckled.

"Garçon! More drinks for the lady, please, "Ichabod yelled. He chuckled and winked at Abbie as he lifted his hand to get the waiter's attention. Abbie laughed out loud and squeezed Ichabod's hand. Ichabod smiled and both turned their eyes to watch the sky turn into a navy blue twilight as they quietly waited for their drinks.

Daniel Mills sat at a single table at a dark corner of the café watching Abbie Ichabod talk and laugh. He frowned when he saw Ichabod kiss Abbie's hand and her wrist. It was an intimate kiss which ignited sexually charged looks between them. It made him wonder if they were already sleeping together. He'd taken the role of Jenny's and Abbie's mother and father ever since their father left them. Their mother had a nervous breakdown soon after Daniel was the only adult left to take care of their mother. By take care Daniel had to register his mother to Fredrick's Mission Home" when she was declared "Not in her right mind" to rest. As the man in the family, Daniel felt It was his duty to then care for his sisters when they were still only teenagers. Except Daniel never gave up the job when his sisters became adults. Abbie and Jenny screams at him all the time to mind his own business and to get a Life AND get a girlfriend. Except he wasn't going to mind his business. Ichabod had to earn Abbie's love and to be worthy of her.

The instant connection between Ichabod and Abbie that first day in his office could not be denied. He could see they were in each other's power. It was obvious to everyone in that office. That is when he knew he should intervene and remind Ichabod, he still had his wife Katrina. Daniel loved Ichabod like a brother and always will. He would love Ichabod Crane for a brother-in law but it was his duty to look out for Abbie.

Daniel was relieved when Jenny told him about Katrina signing the divorce papers. A huge Cheshire Cat smile on Jenny's face. He was happy until he wondered aloud how long the divorce papers would be filed? Jenny called him an ass. A small smile came to Daniel's full lips His long fingers drummed beside his plate of half eaten cheeseburger and french fries on his plate. Two tall glasses of beers finished. His eyes narrowed at Abbie and Ichabod. Ass? Really?

Except Katrina could still contest it. He didn't trust Katrina or her family.

He found out from a hacker friend that the Fredrick's Mission House, was one of the houses that Ichabod had to sell for his father in law. Daniel never told Ichabod the true story of what became of their mother because he was embarrassed about her going crazy. He only told Ichabod that their mother was somewhere "Resting" and that he really didn't want to talk about it. Ichabod respected him and dropped the subject.

So, how is Ichabod going to act when Abbie tells him the history of Frederick's house. Will he still sell it for Katrina's father? Why? Was he doing it for Katrina? Was he still in love with her? Does he want to get Katrina back? Or will Ichabod refuse to sell it because he loves Abbie. He knew it was his duty as big brother to tell Abbie about Ichabod selling the Fredrick's mission.

Daniel took a french fry from his plate and took a sharp bite off the top. He slowly chewed it as he narrowed his eyes at Ichabod. He should test Ichabod Crane. See if he'll sell the Fredrick's mission for Katrina or respect Abbie's family and won't sell. Daniel will let Abbie tell Ichabod the history of the Mission house and see what happens. He wanted to find out.

Daniel snatched his iPhone from atop the table. He opened his messages app and began to type.

Daniel smirked at his message and pressed send. He closed the app and leaned back in his seat. His eyes narrowed at Ichabod.

"Do the right thing, Ichabod," Daniel whispered."I'm pulling for you."

Abbie's and Ichabod's conversation slowed down to allow a companionable silence fall between them. Abbie looked up to stare at the bright huge full moon that sat in the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Abbie whispered. "it looks like a huge pearl placed high in the sky."

"Hmm, yes It does," Ichabod said. He nodded. Ichabod's eyes stared down at the food on his plate. He absently raked the top of his last piece of chicken with his fork. His thoughts preoccupied with the conversation he had with Katrina before he left to meet Abbie for dinner. She'd asked him to please not to be seen in public with Abbie Just until the divorce went through. Katrina asked out of respect for her and her family that Ichabod and Abbie do this for six weeks. Ichabod had refused at first, but then he agreed when she only asked for six weeks. He didn't like it but he understood Katrina's concern about being seen with Abbie in public before the divorce went through. How was he going to explain it to Abbie, though? How will she take it?

"It's so huge. I feel like I can just reach out my hand and pluck it from the sky," Abbie murmured. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pursed her lips. She smiled.

"Hmm. Yes it does," Ichabod whispered. "pluck it out of the sky."

He stabbed at the three string beans with his fork and twirled the fork in his hand above his plate. How was he going to tell Abbie that they could only see each other in private? Would Abbie understand? Or would she hate him? Ichabod twisted his lips and stared at the two strands of strings beans pinched together by his forks prongs as if they will supply him the answer.

Abbie turned to look at Ichabod. He stared at his string beans speared on his fork his thoughts completely far away from their table. Abbie leaned back against her chair and folded her arms across her chest. She then released one small hand and tapped it on the table top. Ichabod still stared at his string beans. A small mischievous smile then turned up at the corner of Abbie's full lips.

"Ive changed my mind. I don't love you after all Ichabod Crane," Abbie announced."I'm going to marry Luke and Zoe Corinth. We are going to have a progressive marriage and Donald Trump is going to marry us."

Ichabod raised his eyes to meet Abbie's and stared at her. Abbie tilted her head. Her smile widened. She winked at him. Ichabod smiled back.

"I am listening to you, Abbie," he countered.

"Oh, good," Abbie laughed. "Then, what's wrong?"

Ichabod sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. He laid the loaded fork back on his plate and sat back in his chair.

"I'm just tired, "he sighed." It was just a very long day, today and I didn't get much sleep last night."

Ichabod slid his long legs under the table and crossed them at the ankle.

"Oh?" Abbie answered. "Do you want to leave?

"No, do you?" He asked. His thin lean body sat up in the chair and he leaned forward.

Abbie shook her head.

"Me too." Ichabod smiled. He reached his hand out across the table and uncurled his long fingers to open his hand to her. Abbie chuckled and reached her hand out to lay it atop his. He then closed his fingers around her tiny hand and stroked his thumb across her hand. They looked at each other.

"I hate it that the library archive is so far away," Ichabod moaned."on the other side of campus. I wish it were closer."

"At least I'm not expelled," Abbie giggled.

"True," Ichabod nodded.

A comfortable silence fell between them.

"Abbie, I have to tell you something. Katrina signed the papers so I would help her father," Ichabod stated his voice low.

"Help her father with what?" Abbie asked. She put her fork down on her plate and leaned forward.

"Sell some buildings that her family brought," Ichabod answered."He's in some financial trouble and she needs me to sell the buildings to help him."

"Financial trouble?"

Ichabod nodded.

"My mother and Katrina's uncle are helping with this," Ichabod answered. "I just wanted you to know because I will be basically trying to get everything in order for Katrina's father and will basically be invisible for awhile and...—-"

"And?" A small thin line formed in the middle of Abbie's forehead. The corner of her full red lips twisted up into a smile.

Ichabod sighed heavily.

"And Katrina had asked me to not be seen with you in public before the divorce papers goes through," Ichabod replied. "It's out of respect for her as well as her family."

Abbie's body stiffened and her hand drew back from his. She stared at him.

"Oh, I see," Abbie answered sadly. Her eyes lowered.

Ichabod reached his hand out and swept her little hand in his again.

"It is only until the divorce papers are filed,"Ichabod answered quickly."we can still be together. It just has to be behind closed doors. It won't be for very long, Abbie."

"For how long?" Abbie asked. Her shoulders stiffened and she leaned back from the table. He shrugged.

"Only for a month and a half,"Ichabod winced. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see her reaction.

"Six weeks!" Abbie exclaimed. She pulled her hand away again from Ichabod's and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes. Because Katrina didn't contest it," Ichabod shrugged."it would have been three years or even longer if she had."

"I think Katrina didn't contest it because she wanted you to help her father," Abbie answered. She lifted her head to look at him.

"She said she didn't," Ichabod asked."but I don't think I believe her." He looked up from his half eaten food and frowned at her.

"Well, I don't," Abbie mumbled.

"What did you say my love?" Ichabod asked. His eyebrows lifted. He blinked up at her a couple of times.

"Nothing," Abbie sighed. "It is getting late. Do you want to leave?" Abbie wiped her mouth with her dinner napkin. She then folded her arms on top of the table and leaned forward. She gave him a soft smile. Ichabod scooped up her small hand in his as a large smile played on his lips.

"Abbie, it is only a month in a half," Ichabod said."and we can still see each other."

"Yes. But only behind closed doors," Abbie replied sarcastic. "does that mean we have to sneak around at night to see each other?"

Ichabod nodded and tenderly smiled at Abbie.

Her eyes lowered to their hands clasped together in the middle of the white table.

"It will go quickly, Abbie,"Ichabod comforted. He squeezed her hand.

Abbie blew out her cheeks and let out a deep breath.

"Let's hope so," Abbie answered. "Tell me more about Katrina's father trouble," she whispered. She tilted her head.

"There is nothing to tell," Ichabod shrugged."It's financial. He needs to sell off real estate he has here in the States to cover his loss."

Abbie's brow furrowed.

"Did he gamble it all away?" Abbie asked.

"No, something worse. He was a victim of a confidence man." Ichabod stated.

Abbie's dark eyes grew large and her lips opened.

"Con artist's?" She asked. "Was it through an E-mail scam like the Nigerian Prince?"

"No. It was more like real estate scam. Invest in a remote far away island that will make you rich in the future," Ichabod chuckled.

Abbie stared at Ichabod.

"And he believed it?" Abbie whispered. "Wow! Poor guy."

"Yes. Poor guy," Ichabod nodded. "so now, like I said I have my mother and Katrina's uncle to help me to sell his "investments" to get his money back."

"Why your mother?"

"She's a big international business woman," Ichabod answered. "I could use her help. Katrina recommended for me to use her."

"Of course she did," Abbie said caustic."I didn't know that your mother was a rich international business woman.

"Yes. She is," Ichabod answered."you can read all about my mother in Forbes Magazine. I zip it to you in your e-mail."

Abbie nodded her head.

Abbie then shifted her eyes to her phone at the side of her plate. She saw the notice of a new message on the screen and scooped it up. It was an instant message.

"Sorry, excuse me," Abbie said. "Got an instant message. It could be important."

"By all means." Ichabod nodded and smiled.

Abbie looked down and hit her thumb to open the message app.

To: @abbiemills0181  
From:@dannymills0980

Have you've asked your boyfriend about what buildings he's selling for Katrina's father? Remember the Fredrick's mission house? Have you've forgotten about Momma, Abbie?

"The Frederick's mission house?" Abbie whispered. "Jenny?" Abbie frowned at the message and then looked up. Her head swiveled around the dining room where she sat and through the large glass window that looked to the outside of the café. She didn't see Jenny.

Ichabod's smile wiped off his face when he saw Abbie looking around the café.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Abbie's eyes grew huge. She swallowed hard. She could feel her heart beating fast and hard in her chest. Her hands began to sweat.

"Abbie?" Ichabod asked. "What's wrong? What's happened? Is it Jenny, again? Did she blow something up again? What?"

Silence.

Abbie didn't answer. She looked down and read the message again on her iPhone.

"Abbie!" He demanded.

At last, Abbie lifted her her eyes to look at Ichabod again. She took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Are you selling the Fredrick's Mission on Canal St?" Abbie asked, her voice shaky.

To be continued...

AN: And that's it. I hope you liked it. Yes. I am determined to finish this I promise to not let this go for two to three months. lol I'd like to at least have a chapter posted by the end of each week if REAL LIFE does not interfere. Lol thank you to my beta-readers for looking over my writing and tell me what works and what doesnt. I really appreciate both your help. I hope you like the rewrite. I am accepting Sleepy Hollow Prompts. Just shoot an e-mail or in the comment if you have any Ichabbie ideas in any genre. Love, erotica, Horror etc. Any type of way to get Abbie and Ichabod in bed and horizontal is fine with me. Lol I need the practice. As always aim all your rotten tomatoes and flowers at the author below the title. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I just wanted to thank you for the kudos and reading. There will be more. This is my first real big attempt at a big story. And I'm having fun writing. Its good practice.lol Stay tuned for more.


End file.
